A different life
by lava lord115
Summary: What if Goku didn't marry chi chi? A life free from his controlling wife what new adventured will await our hero as he faces life without her. Will he become stronger? Will he still save the universe and become the strongest? Will he find somebody else? Find out as we go from the end of dragon ball into Dragon ball z. Please enjoy ] Goku/Bulma/OC/Raditz
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: What if Goku didn't marry chi chi, a life free from his controlling wife what will await our hero through his journey? Would he be stronger without his wife, would he find somebody else? Find out as we go from the end of dragon ball through DBZ. **

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DB or DBZ or any of its characters. But I do own this story please enjoy =]**

**A life without Chi Chi**

**Chapter one: No**

The atmosphere was tense as the two fighters stood face to face in the ring. Goku stood on one side looking clueless as he stared at his opponent. A tall beautiful girl with long dark hair was stood on the other almost growling at him. "How could you!?" The girl shouted.

Goku didn't respond he didn't even know what she was talking about. "So long as I live I'll never forgive you for this!" Goku blinked a few time before speaking. "I-I don't understand we've never met. I think you're mistaking me for somebody else." He said pointing at himself. The girl quickly interrupted him however.

"Don't be stupid! You are Goku aren't you?" Meanwhile Krillin and Yamcha were watching from the side lines. "Oh poor Goku, who is that girl?" Yamcha said. Krillin was pondering trying to figure it out. "She looks furious."

Launch who was stood in the crowd with master Roshi, Bulma, Puar and Oolong. "I'd give five bullets to know what they're talking about." Roshi who was stroking his beard said. "She makes for a lovely warrior." But Bulma stopped the thought. "Not with that mouth."

"That's right, little miss emotional needs an attitude adjustment." Oolong said. The girl was still staring daggers at Goku as the drums started to pound harder and faster signalling the fight was about to start. Then on queue the referee signalled the start of the fight. "You may begin!"

The girl quickly made a run at Goku at full speed and delivered a spinning back kick. Goku dodged it with ease of course but the following three kicks he was cutting it close. Quickly he managed to get behind her and regain his balance. The girl was on him quickly again and started with a change In style as she launched knife hand attacks at Gokus head.

Still managing to dodge all the attacks the girl was getting even more pissed; she started throwing kicks in trying to mix it up all while keeping the knife hand attacks flying. Goku was able to block the kicks and still avoid the knife hand attacks but was beginning to be forced back. Quickly he jumped high into the air out of her range and landed on the other side of the ring.

"Have I ever met you before?" Goku asked still confused to why she was so angry with him. "You really know how to lay on the charms don't you? Of course we've met before!" She said as she charged back in. "Are you that dense?!" She shouted as she continued to throw attack after attack. "Did I mean that little to you?!" she shouted still trying to hit him!"

Krillin and Yamcha were still watching intensely. "So that's it Goku and that girl must have been friends once." Goku was running sideways across the arena with the girl tight on his heels. "If you don't mind can you tell me what I forgot… So I can remember?"

The referee spoke into the microphone trying to explain what was happening. "These two seem to be arguing about something."

Have you forgotten the promise you made as well?" the girl said still attacking all out. Goku jumped back and then sprang into the air. "Promise? Did I promise you something?" The girl followed, "That's right! Let me jog your memory!" She shouted as she all out attacked.

"Whatever problems these two are having one things for certain. She's a good fighter; her techniques resemble the style of the turtle school." Roshi said. Bulma and Puar turned in surprise. "How could that be?" Goku and the girl were still going for it as they fell from the sky; Goku blocked a load of kicks and punches never even once throwing his own. They both landed on the arena with perfect form and the crowd started cheering.

"I know your angry but tell me what I promised you. Pleaseee?" Goku said. The girl was stood with her eyes scrunched together with anger. "You're serious, you really can't remember? Fine I'll tell you the promise you broke. You promised that I would be your bride. YOU PROMISED TO MARRY ME!"

The entire z gang was in complete shock, each and every single one of them was stunned. "Say what?!" Yamcha shouted in disbelief. Goku had his mouth hanging open he was so surprised.

"I would think even you could remember that one." Goku forced his mouth shut and started thinking hard while moving his eyes about as if trying to look for answers. Suddenly he looked to Krillin and Yamcha who were still gob smacked.

"Hey Krillin what's a bride?" Krillin and Yamcha sweat dropped and so did the girl. Krillin stood back up with an angry face. "A bride! Roughly translated your life is OVER!" Yamcha reached over and pulled him down by his head. "Goku a bride is a women who's about to be married!" But Krillin got back up. "I think my definition is more accrete, it's the woman that you live with for the rest of your life!"

Goku turned back to the girl with a look of shock. "Live together… With you?" He said pointing at her. "When I said that was I conscious?" The girl's expression turned to a big frown. "But how can I marry someone if I don't even know there name?"

The girl smiled. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I'll be happy to tell you my name. If you beat me." This time Goku smiled, "Arhh perfect, besides if we were going to be spending the rest of our lives together I at least need to know what to call you."

The girl frowned again. "Hump are you so sure you're going to win? I'm not in fact at the rate your fighting you'd be lucky to even hit me ONCE!"

Oolong was sat on the wall where the crowd was smiling with his arms crossed. "Goku, its obvious who she is." Bulma turned around surprised. "It is? Tell me."

"You should pay more attention, it's no great mystery Puar and master Roshi should know who she is." Roshi was still shocked and just replied with a "What?"

Goku now had a big grin as he lowered in to some kind of fighting position. "I can't wait to find out who you are, are you ready for my attack?" The girl just replied with. "Hurry up before I fall asleep!" Goku took a step back and tensed up; he looked to be focusing hard as he pulled his fist to his waist. Then suddenly he released his punch karate style flipping it 180 degrees and released a huge air blast that hit home and sent the girl flying through the air. She flew back slamming into the wall before falling into the ground. The crowd was all completely shocked at what Goku had just done, even Piccolo was impressed.

The refree looking for an answer to what just happened walked over to master Roshi. "What just happened? Goku did clearly not touch her." Roshi was as clueless as he was. "Goku is no longer my student but it's clear he shot his fist out at an incredible speed, the force of which must have created a shock wave that knocked miss anomalous out of the ring."

The girl sat back up slowly trying to figure out what just happened. Goku was crouched down on the edge of the ring a kind of worried face. "Just relaxed, give it a second you'll be alright. I'm sorry that blast was designed to knock you out of the ring, not knock you out." The girl stood back up rubbing her head.

"I don't believe it, you completely knocked me off guard, increasable. I hardly thought it possible but you're even stronger than I remember." Goku smiled. "Well urr I won. So will you tell me your name?" the girl frowned while she was still rubbing her head. "You're impossible. I'm the Ox king's daughter Chi chi."

Gokus face turned to complete and utter shock as he suddenly realised who she was. So did the entire z gangs as well apart from Oolong who was laughing. "Wait a minute… your Chi chi?" Goku said trying to remember. She just nodded and let it sink in. Goku jumped in shock as he remembered. "ARGG I remember! I did say it, it was back when we were children that I told you I wanted a bride."

"I remember I was there." Chi chi said. "Umm I-I don't think you understand I thought bride ment something to eat." Chi chi looked at him I disappointment. "S-Something to eat." Her eyes started to tear up and her face turned into a pout. "Then the promise you made was a mistake?" Goku was stood with his arms crossed and a sweat drop on his forehead. "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying."

Chi chi looked like she was about to cry. "So does that mean you won't marry me?" There was a tense moment from the crowd as they all went completely silent. Goku looked at Chi chi and then at the floor.

"I'm sorry Chi chi, but I can't marry you." Chi chi could no longer hold back the tears as they burst from her eyes like a river from a damn. She quickly turned around and ran out of the arena with her hands covering her face as if trying to hide her emotions. Goku didn't even have a chance to tell her he was sorry before she ran off and he felt terrible. But he knew he had made the right choice.

Breaking the awkward silence the referee spoke into the microphone. "So there you have it folks, in a heart breaking event Goku is the winner." The crowd didn't cheer it just seemed to gloomy to start cheering after what had just happened but never the less Goku took it like a man and walked back into the waiting area. Krillin and Yamcha watched their friend as he walked into the hall silent and without emotion. "Krillin was about to speak but Yamcha put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Goku didn't stop there he carried on walking until he was outside. For some reason it felt like a hole had just opened in his heart. He felt like he was the bad guy that he had just committed the worse crime. "Why do I feel like this? I-I just told her the truth. So why do I hurt so bad?" Wet patches started to fall on his trousers and he looked up to the sky confused. "Is it raining?" he thought to himself but the sky was blue without a single cloud. He wiped his eyes after he realised he was crying and slumped his head into his hands.

"Why is it like this? Should I have just lied to her and told her I would marry her when really I didn't want to?" Suddenly he was startled by a voice that came from in front of him. "No." Goku looked up to see a blue haired old time friend who he had known for years. "B-Bulma?" Goku said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" he said, he had not even noticed her approach him until she had spoken.

Bulma looked at Goku like he was a lost child. "It's ok Goku you did the right thing." Goku tried to smile but it didn't work. "Then why do I feel like this, like a hole has opened in my heart?" Bulma sat next to her best friend and took his hand in hers. "You did the right thing Goku. It's not your fault you didn't want to marry Chi chi, in fact it's no ones."

Goku could feel how hard Bulma was squeezing his hand right now. It didn't hurt and was no way near uncomfortable, in fact it felt nice. Goku looked into her big blue eyes as she spoke to him. Such soft words he thought to himself, he had never noticed how truly beautiful Bulma was before this moment. how could I never of noticed it before?" He thought to himself.

"Goku?" Bulma asked. Goku realising that he had zoned out came back and replied back with a yes. Are you feeling better now?" She asked. Goku smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am. Thanks Bulma." She just smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. "Don't mention it, now you go out there and be the hero you were born to be." She said with a playful punch to the arm. Goku smiled and stood back up pulling her with him forgetting he still had hold of her hand. She lost her balance and fell forwards into his chest and he quickly caught her in his arms.

Their eyes locked for a moment as they stared at each other getting lost in each other's gaze. Suddenly Bulma moved forwards out of instinct and planted her lips on Gokus. He was completely shocked and he almost pulled away but Bulma beat him to it.

"That was for luck." Bulma said before she quickly turned around and ran off like a little girl with embarrassment. Goku was just left there still trying to process the feelings traveling through his body at the moment. "What is this feeling?" Goku asked himself as he looked at his hands. He looked up and smiled, the gilt completely gone from his heart he clenched his fist and smiled. "Piccolo I'm coming for you."

**Ok end of chapter one, now I hope you enjoyed that I've never written anything like this before properly so try and be nice if you didn't like it. Anyway please leave a review and let me know what you think =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: What if Goku didn't marry chi chi, a life free from his controlling wife what will await our hero through his journey? Would he be stronger without his wife, would he find somebody else? Find out as we go from the end of dragon ball through DBZ. **

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DB or DBZ or any of its characters. But I do own this story please enjoy =]**

**A life without Chi Chi**

**Chapter two: Four years later**

Four years had passed since Gokus battle with Piccolo; of course Goku had managed to win and saved the planet while also becoming the world's martial arts champion. Goku had however turned down Chi chi and decided that it was best that he did not marry her. Instead he travelled around the world again training and gathering the dragon balls. He had already gathered all seven of them twice but still never wished for anything he just tossed them as far into the sky as he could in different directions.

But now he was starting to grow board, he was staying at master Roshis now and again when he was not traveling. Sometime he would go to west city to visit Bulma who was still with Yamcha. Of course nothing had happened after that day at the tournament but Goku could still not get the thought out of his head.

Meanwhile Goku was busy traveling threw some city like he did now and again when he felt like going on a walk. Of course Gokus "taking a walk" would end up somewhere on the other side of the planet instead of just around the block. Goku liked to take long walks to see the earth now and again. But lately that seemed to be all he was doing. He had all out trained having nothing else to do and had increased his power by an impressive amount.

Now he was just sat on a park bench that faced a main road and into a busy street of the city. It was cram packed with all sorts of people, some were wearing suits and talking on the phone, there was kids running around, mums pushing prams and chatting to other mums. Teenagers walking to the movies, or going on their first date. Goku sighed as he watched the busy seen from afar.

He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top instead of his usual orange training gi that he loved so much. Bulma had talked him into trying different clothes now and again, so he had picked out a few thinks he liked the look of and it stuck. Goku pulled out the dragon radar from his back pocket and clicked the button; of course the small yellow dots appeared and told him the location.

He looked up as he placed the dragon radar back in his pocket. Suddenly something caught his attention; it was a young woman tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a pair of black tights on along with a grey vest. Her hair was tied back and she was running with headphones in. Goku watched as she ran along the street and for some reason he carried on watching her.

Something about this woman caught his attention but he didn't know what. He just let his eyes do the work as he watched. She pasted a coffee shop and ran out into the road without looking, Goku noticed the large truck headed straight towards her and he suddenly reacted. Using his super human speed and reflexes he was out of his seat in less than a mille second.

The girl ran out into the road without looking, as she got half way across she noticed the large object coming towards her. She stopped and froze as the large truck speeding towards her was only ten feet away. The driver started yelling and hit the brakes and his horn. People on the streets noticed what was about to happen and all turned to watch truck was about to collide with her. She closed her eyes and her entire body tensed up as she waited for the impact.

But it never came. She opened her eyes to see that she was floating in the air above the pavement In a strangers arms. "Are you ok?" Goku asked. The girl looked up at his face still shocked at what had just happened. People all over were pointing and staring at the two. Kakarot put her down and smiled. "It's ok your safe now don't worry." The girl stared him in the eyes before she managed to say thank you.

"Don't sweat it." Goku said as he smiled and turned around. He began to walk off placing his hands in his pockets when the same voice stopped him. "H-Hey wait!" The girl that he had just saved said. Goku turned back around to see that girl walking up to him. "What's up?" Goku asked like nothing had happened. The girl placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean what's up you just saved my life that's what."

Goku smiled. "Oh yeah that. Haha don't worry about it." he said with a smile as he placed his hand behind his head. Goku then waved to her and turned around again. This time the girl grabbed him by his wrist and turned him around. "Wait… What's your name?" she asked. Goku looked at her hand that was gripping his wrist and then at her face. He smiled and replied. "It's Goku." The girl let go and smiled back at him. "Well Goku how about I take you out for lunch?" Goku smiled but shuck his head. "It's ok I don't need thanks." But she grabbed his wrist again. "No I insist please it's the least I could do."

Goku rubbed the back of his head again and smiled. "Well if you say so haha."

"Good but umm we have to go back to my place first so I can get changed. Is that ok?" Goku smiled and nodded. "Good well than follow me." She said as she grabbed his wrist again and started pulling him with her. Goku was surprised at the persistence of this girl but then he knew how persistent Bulma could be sometimes. "So… What's your name?" Goku asked. The girl turned around and smiled. "It's Ivy." Goku smiled. "That's a nice name." he said.

"Hey you think so, thanks." Ivy said with a smile. "Anyway my place is just down here, I had just set off on that run when you saved me. Umm thanks for that again." Goku smiled. "Really it's ok don't mention it."

"Well if it wasn't for you I would probably be dead right now so really. Thank you." Kakarot stared into Ivys blue eyes and smiled. "It's what I do." Ivy didn't reply to that as she was too busy trying to open her front door. "Ahh this stupid lock it always takes me at least ten minutes to get this thing open." She said as she was trying to jump down on it using all her body weight. Goku watched her struggle for a moment until he tapped her on the shoulder. "Umm do you want me to try?" Ivy smiled and moved out of the way. "Be my guest."

Goku grabbed hold of the handle and pulled down on it. To Ivys surprise the entire lock snapped and fell to the floor leaving the door to slowly swing open. Goku looked down at the broken lock and to his hand as he was still holding the handle. Ivy was shocked at what he just did but shrugged it off. "Don't sweat it I needed a new one anyway." Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Haha sorry about that, I guess I just don't know my own strength." Ivy walked on and shut the door to. "It's ok it's an apartment anyway so it's not like anyone can get into my flat." They walked up the stairs and past a few other doors until they stopped. "Ok this is the place." Ivy said as she unlocked the door and walked in. "Anyway come on in hope you don't mind the mess, just make yourself at home." Goku walked in, it was a nice little place. The hall led right into the living room there was a nice sofa with a large tv on the wall. Following through from there it led to the first bed room and onto the bathroom and second bedroom.

The kitchen was small and connected to the living room which looked like it came in handy. There was left over food and unwashed pots all over the place, clothes littered the floor and empty beer can were piled in the coffee table.

"Yeah anyway hope you don't mind the mess." Ivy said. "No its fine." Goku said with a smile. "Good, anyway I'll just go and chance and then we can grab some grub." Goku nodded as he sat down on the sofa. He eyed up the place taking in all of his surroundings, he spotted a few pitches that were handing on the wall but were smashed. From what Goku could tell it was of Ivy and some man who was next to her.

Goku shrugged it off and dint think anything if it. he stood up and pulled the dragon radar out of his pocket and clicked it. He looked at the radar and then put it back in his pocket. "That's a funny looking phone." Ivy said. Goku looked up and saw that Ivy had changed into something that better fit her curves. She was wearing a black sleeveless crop top with a pair of jean short hot pants that covered her bum.

Goku was lost for words as he took in the sight. "So what you think do I look ok?" She asked. Goku quickly regained his composer and smiled. "You look great Ivy." She smiled and walked up to him grabbing his arm. "Ok tough guy lets go get some food." Goku didn't resist and let her pull him along, besides he was hungry anyway.

As the two walked through the streets to the place where they would eat. Ivy was starting to notice all of the looks Goku was getting. Now that she looked properly she noticed his ripped muscles that all looked like they had been carved out of marble. "Wo how I not noticed how good looking he was before?" she thought to herself.

"So Goku what do you do?" Ivy asked as the two of they carried on walking. Goku looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently. "You know like a job what do you do for a living?" Goku smiled. "Ohhh now I understand, well I do martial arts and train to protect the earth from threats." Ivy was a bit taken back. "Well that the first time I've heard that one. "She said with a small laugh. Goku didn't know why she was laughing as he was being serious.

"Anyway hear we are Goku." He looked up and saw that they were outside a restaurant. "Wow this looks great am starved!" Goku said as he walked in. "Yeah and it's all you can eat so have as much as you want." Gokus eyes lit up like it was Christmas "You really mean it." He said with a huge smile. "Yep I really mean it." Ivy said as she smiled back. "Hey waiter, table for two all you can eat!"

At first Ivy had though when Goku said he was starving he was just over exaggerating but seeing just how much he had eaten was insane. The other people in the restaurant had stopped eating to watch. Ivy had even stopped to watch him go at it. "More please!" Goku said as holding up one blow with one hand and stuffing his face with the other. There was about 60 different plates and blows stacked around the table that he had already eaten. "How in the hell can you eat so much?" Ivy managed to say. Goku stopped for a moment. "I don't know I always have been able to." He said before he started stuffing his face again. One of the waiters came over.

"Sir I know it says all you can eat for 50 Zeni this is ridicules." Goku put down the empty plate. "You got anymore?" The waiter almost sweat dropped. "I-I'm afraid you've eaten it all sir." Goku looked disappointed. "It's ok that will do for now." Ivy was completely shocked. She had just watched one man eat a weeks' worth of food in one go and he was still hungry. "Where do you put it all?" She said in disbelief. "I don't know." Goku said with a smile."

The two walked out of the restaurant and started walking back towards Ivys. Now that she had gotten over how much he could eat she decided to ask him another question. "So Goku do you live in south city?" Goku smiled, "Umm no I actually live with my master on a small island out on the ocean at the moment. I'm just hear visiting."

Ivy was again shocked. "Well how far away is it?" Goku scratched his head and tried to think. "Hmm I would say it's a good week's walk and then a good four hours swim." Ivys mouth opened wide. "WHAT! Are you saying that's how you got here?" Goku looked at her like there was nothing wrong. "Yeah why?" Ivy almost tripped over but Goku caught her. "Oops sorry about that, guess that's the second time you've saved me today."

Goku smiled. "It's ok." Ivy also smiled. "Hey I know you could stay at mine for tonight. I mean if you want you don't have to." She said trying not to seem embarrassed. Goku smiled. "Would you really let me stay at your place?" Goku said.

"Yeah I mean you saved my life today I have to reward you somehow."

"But didn't you just buy me dinner?" Ivy smiled. "Well it was only 50 zeni. Come on stay at mine tonight I insist." Goku smiled. "Ok then thank you Ivy." Ivy stared into his dark eyes and found herself getting lost in them; she quickly turned her head before she really did and replied. "It's fine come on we can watch movies all night and talk."

**Ok I'm going to end it here as always hope you enjoyed =] please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks =] **


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: What if Goku didn't marry chi chi, a life free from his controlling wife what will await our hero through his journey? Would he be stronger without his wife, would he find somebody else? Find out as we go from the end of dragon ball through DBZ. **

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DB or DBZ or any of its characters. But I do own this story please enjoy =]**

**A life without Chi Chi**

**Chapter three: A Night with Ivy**

Goku walked back into Ivy's apartment and sat back down on the sofa. "So can I get you anything, like a drink or something?" Ivy asked. "Yeah I'll have some water if that's ok?" Goku said. Ivy looked at hi funny but didn't question it. She came back with the water and a can of beer, "Here's your water." She said as she went to place it down on the table.

But the glass slipped out of her hand and the water spilled out all over Gokus top. Goku jumped at the cold water and Ivy quickly placed her beer down. "Omg I'm so sorry I can't believe I just did that." She quickly grabbed a cloth and started dabbing Gokus chest and stomach trying to dry it.

"It's ok Ivy don't worry." Goku said with his famous son grin. Ivy stood back up. "Just wait here I'll go and find you something else to wear." Goku nodded as he watched Ivy walk out of the room. E stood up and took his wet top off placing it on the side of the sofa.

Ivy walked back in inspecting the t-shirt she had picked up for him. "Hey this belonged to my ex so it should fit yo…" She stopped as she looked up and saw Goku standing there half naked. Ivy looked him up and down, she had realised that his muscles were amazing before but now that his top was off she had a full view of each and every chiselled muscle. "Oh hey yeah pass it here and I'll try it on." Goku said with a smile.

Ivy nodded as she was too busy trying not to drool over his wash board abs and huge pecks. Goku took the top off of her and pulled it over his head, it was a white polo shirt the fit was a bit tight but it would do. Goku looked back up at Ivy, "So what you think?" He asked. Ivy quick shut her mouth and nodded. "God. I mean great, you look great." She said tripping over her words.

Goku smiled and sat back down, "So what do you want to do?" Goku asked. Ivy sat down too and picked up her beer. She grabbed the tv remote and waved it about. "Well we can see what's on Tv." Goku nodded and sat back.

Ivy turned the tv on and started flicking through the channels. The news came on but Ivy flicked it over to another channel. She stopped as the mma came on and she placed the remote back on the coffee table. "Alright some mixed martial arts!" She shouted. Goku looked at her with surprise and then back at the Tv. Ivy noticed him looking at her and she smiled. "Hey you said you did martial arts, you think you could ever fight in something like this?"

Goku looked back at the Tv. "Hey yeah that looks like the world martial arts tournament but smaller." Hey said excitedly. Ivy smiled. "Yeah it's like the world martial arts tournament but just a bit different with a few more rules, but it's still amazing to watch." Goku sat back. "Ahh the good old tournament." Ivy sipped her beer and looked at him. "You ever go watch it?"

Goku laughed. "No I was in it." Ivy almost spat out the beer she had just drank. "W-WHAT?! You were in the tournament?" Goku nodded "Yeah why?" Ivy was yet again shocked by this Goku and she placed her beer down. "Wow you must really be something if you fought in the tournament, only the best fighters in the world make it there."

Goku nodded. "Oh yeah it was great the first two times I came second but four years ago I won it." Ivy almost fell over her seat at what Goku had just told her. "Y-You won it?!" Goku nodded and his face became serious all of a sudden. "Yeah but it wasn't easy, you see I had to fight this guy called Piccolo who was trying to take over the world."

"Really who else did you fight?" Ivy asked suddenly finding herself edging closer to Goku." Goku placed a hand on his chin as he started to think. "Well I had to fight so many people that I forgot, but I remember I had to fight my best friend Krillin, and an old man called Chackie chun oh yeah and Tien and many more strong opponents."

At this point her mouth was hanging wide open at what she had just herd. She remembered watching the tournament when she was younger and Tien had won it. "Wait a minute, so you're Goku?"

Goku looked confused at what she was saying. "Umm yeah but I already told you my name." Ivy shuck her head. "No, no I mean you're the Goku who fought in the tournament that time against Tien." Goku smiled. "Yeah that's me, man that was a great fight." Ivy was astounded, right here in her home was not only the person who had saved her life but most likely one of the strongest fighters on the planet. It was like a dream come true for her, but surly the gods were playing some kind of cruel trick on her.

"How could this happen to me. Me of all people?" Goku tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey you ok?" Ivy snapped out of her train of thought. "Um yeah am fine. Anyway how about we watch the fight?" Goku smiled and nodded. Both turned to the tv and began to watch the fight that was on.

A few hours later along with a few more cans of beer and Ivy was starting to get a little drunk, Goku not liking the taste of beer stuck to water so he was fine. They had been talking for a while now, about anything and everything. Goku had told Ivy about all of his friends and his adventures as a child. Needless to say Ivy was very impressed at all of the things Goku had done in his life. Training with the world famous master Roshi, defeating the red ribbon army and winning the world martial arts tournament. It almost sounded like some sort of fairy tale.

What seemed to catch her attention the most was these things called dragon balls. "So your saying that if you get all seven of these ball thingy's then they will grant you any wish?" Ivy said waving her beer around. Goku nodded. "Yep but it's not the balls that grant you the wish it's the dragon that watches over them." Ivy whistled, "Well you will have to show me these dragon balls one day."

Goku formed a large grin. "Hey yeah that's a great idea!" Ivy raised an eyebrow. "You can come with me on my adventure to get the last three dragon balls!" Ivy swigged the rest of her 4th beer and slammed it on the table. "Arghh… What?" Goku crossed his arms. "Yeah that sounds good, so how about it?" Ivy not even knowing what he had just said looked at the man in front of her.

Staring him up and down she began biting her lower lip at the memory of his body. Goku grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up. "Ok so you're gonna need some rest so I'll help you to bed." Ivys was surprised at how forward he was being all of a sudden. Goku quickly swept her off her feet bridal style and carried her to her be room.

"Um G-Goku don't you think it's too soon for this?" Goku laughed, "no way." Ivy tried not to go red in the face as he placed her on her bed and sat next to her. Ivy watched Goku as he sat there and she decided that she wanted it, she reached up to grab him but only found air. "W-what the where did he go?" ivy turned around to look for him, spotting him at the door with a large grin on his face. "OK Ivy I'll see you in the morning." Goku closed the door after that and disappeared. Ivy looked disappointed but then punched herself for what she had just tried to do. "God damn it Ivy of course he doesn't want to sleep with you the day he just met you. "She fell back onto the bed with all limbs stretched out and before she knew it he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ivy slowly awoke to the annoying beep of an alarm clock, as she slowly turned her head to look what was going on she noticed the time. "Oh shit!" She screamed as she shot out of bed at lightning speed, "Shit of shit oh shit!" She shouted as she started stripping off. "I'm late for work again! Oh man and I need to shower." She grabbed a towel from one of her draws and ran out of her room.

To her complete surprise she spotted Goku who was fast asleep on the sofa spread out all over the place. Ivys eyes widened in shock and she realised that yesterday was not a dream. Goku slowly opened his eyes and sat up with a smile. "Hey Ivy. Why are you naked?" Ivy looked down at herself and realised she was completely naked. Her face turned bright red and she let out a loud scream as she covered herself with the towel and turning around. "What's wrong? Goku asked as he got up."

Ivy couldn't believe it this man was real, he really saved her life and spent the night at her place. "U-um…" Ivy managed to say but was cut off as Goku interrupted. "So how did you sleep?" Goku asked with a care free smile. Ivy looked him in the eyes still red and embarrassed, "Um good thank you, how did you sleep?" Goku smiled back. "I slept great! And hey are you getting ready to come and find the last dragon balls with me?"

Ivy looked Goku in the eyes again with a questioning look. "What? Dragon balls? Come with you?" Goku nodded, "Yeah I thought last night you said you wanted to." Ivy tried to remember but it was all still hazy. "Umm listen Goku… I have work today and I'm already running late. It was nice meeting you and all, and thank you for saving my life but I just can't come with you to find some magic balls."

Gokus face saddened a little at what Ivy had just said. "Oh… I see." Ivy felt bad but she knew that she couldn't go with him, for all she knew he was crazy and these balls that granted wishs were a lie. "Its ok ivy, if you don't want to come that ok. I guess I'll just get out of here and leave you to go to work." Ivy didn't reply at first. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "Um yeah that would be best."

Goku lowered his head. "Well it was nice meeting you." Ivy nodded. "yeah you to."

"Well see you around Ivy." Goku said with a small smile. Ivy looked up but couldn't bring herself to say anything and with that Goku walked out of the door. She felt bad, really bad. "Why did I just do that, he has to be the best looking guy I've ever met and I just tell him to get lost. What the hell is wrong with you woman?!" She shook her head and ran to the shower hoping that the hot water would wash her gilt away. After she was showered and had dried her hair, she got changed into her work outfit put her heels on and grabbed her keys. "Ok I' ready and I've got everything. I'd better get to work." She quickly ran out of the door and down the stairs, somehow doing it in heels.

Once she got out side she pulled her car keys out of her bag and was about to unlock her car when she was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice. "Hey baby long time no see." Ivy turned around to see none other than her ex-boyfriend standing behind her. "Can this day get any worse?" She thought to herself.

"What are you doing here Dylan?" Dylan smiled. "Cant a guy visit his woman without her getting angry?"

"I told you Dylan we're through, I thought I made that clear last time?" Dylan grabbed her by the arm. "Look Ivy, no body breaks up with me you got that? Now if I say your mine then your mine." Ivy pulled her arm free and slapped him across the face. "get off me you jerk!" She shouted as she did so. Dylans head twisted to the side from the force and snapped back. "W-Why you… You bitch! Nobody hits me!" Ivy knew that she was in trouble now and quickly turned around to run.

Dylan chased after her and quickly caught her. "Where do you think you're going?!" Ivy tried to struggle but his hold on her was too strong. "Let go of me!" She screamed. Dylan smiled and licked her ear. "No way baby I've got you now. Dylan stopped for a moment as he noticed someone walking up to them. He took a look and noticed it was a man in a white polo and jeans.

He let go of Ivy and studied the tank top. "Hey wait a minute… That's my shirt!" Goku looked at Ivy and completely ignored Dylan. "Hey Ivy sorry to bother you again but I thought I should return the shirt you gave me last night."

Ivy was completely shocked that Goku had just turned up but at the same time she worried for his life as she took a look at Dylan. "L-Last NIGHT?!" Dylan shouted. He turned to Goku and swung a big right hook at his face. Goku simply caught his fist out of reflex. He push Dylan back and he fell over, "Hey Ivy is this man trying to hurt you?" Ivy looked at Goku in shock again and then back to Dylan.

"It's none of your business punk, now I suggest you get the fuck out of here be for you die!" Goku turned to Dylan and his face became serious. "Look I don't know who you are, but if you threaten my friend then I won't show you any mercy." Dylan reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a large knife.

"Oh yeah tough guy?" Ivy screamed and stood in front of Goku. "No Dylan it's not what you think we didn't do anything!" Dylan shoved Ivy out of the way. "Die ass hole!" He shouted as he lunged in thrusting the knife at Goku.

Goku watch as the knife came towards him in slow motion and simply grabbed the knife by the blade stopping the attack. Dylans face turned to shock as he saw what had just happened. "W-what in the hell?" He said. Gokus face was deadly serious. He snapped the blade with his bare hand and dropped it onto the floor. Dylan tried to step back but fell over in shock. "H-H-How did you just?"

Goku took one step towards him. "If I ever see you again I won't be held responsible for what happens to you. Understand?" Dylan nodded and quickly scrambled to get up and ran off as fast as he could. Goku turned to Ivy with a smile on his face and offered her a hand.

"Are you ok Ivy?" Goku asked. Ivy just stared at him in amazement, she took the hand and Goku pulled her up. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Ivy slowly turned her head as if to say no. She was still utterly speechless and had no idea what to say. Goku waved a hand in her face. "Hello earth to Ivy?"

She snapped out of her daze and grabbed his hand; quickly she turned it over to inspect it for injury. But to her surprise again she found nothing. Not even a scratch. "H-How did you do that?" Goku just smiled. "Ughh training I guess." Ivy shook her head in disbelief.

"Your unbelievable, I guess that's the third time you've saved me now." Goku gave his famous son grin. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing really." Ivy smiled at him, "So um Goku you were saying about going after some Dragon balls?"

**Ok I'm going to end it there hope you enjoyed it =] please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY: What if Goku didn't marry chi chi, a life free from his controlling wife what will await our hero through his journey? Would he be stronger without his wife, would he find somebody else? Find out as we go from the end of dragon ball through DBZ. **

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DB or DBZ or any of its characters. But I do own this story please enjoy =]**

**A life without Chi Chi**

**Chapter four: Dragon ball hunting**

After the incident with Ivys ex-boyfriend she had decided to go on a mini adventure with her saviour Goku. It was completely spur of the moment. Ivy had decided to skip work for the next however long it was before she came back. Of course Goku was thrilled and had a huge grin on his face.

Ivy had gone back home to get a few things for the journey, she packed a few clothes, a water bottle, a load of different capsules just in case and her tooth brush. Once she was ready her and Goku walked back out of the apartment and Goku pulled out the dragon radar. "Ok so the closest dragon ball from here is to the north." Ivy looked at the strange device. "So just how far is it exactly?" Goku looked at the radar again. "Umm it says about 200 miles."

Ivy almost screamed at what he had just said. "200 miles! And you expect us to walk?" Goku smiled again. "Don't worry I have a secret weapon." Ivy crossed her arms, "Oh really?" Goku smiled and looked up into the sky. "Flying Nimbus!" Ivy looked at him like he was crazy and started tapping her foot impatiently. Suddenly she spotted what looked to be yellow cloud come flying towards them and stop right in front of Goku.

"Hey buddy long time no see!" Goku said talking to the cloud. Ivy was yet again surprised. "What the hell are we supposed to do with that thing?" she shouted. Goku looked at her with a smile and jumped on the cloud. "You're supposed to ride it." Ivy walked over to it and examined it closely. "Are you sure this thing can hold me?" Goku nodded. "yeah come on, hope on." Ivy didn't look impressed but she decided to try it anyway, with a jump she landed straight on the yellow cloud. "H-Hey it's working its actually holding me!" Ivy shouted, but her excitement quickly came to an end as she fell straight through it and landed hard on the ground.

"Arghh what the hell?" She asked as she rubbed her behind. Goku laughed but helped her up. "How could I fell through it?" She asked with an angry/ disappointed look. "Well you can only ride the Nimbus if you are pure of heart." Goku said. Ivy didn't look happy. "Are you telling me I don't have a pure heart?" Goku realised that she was mad at him and quickly tried to cover it. "Hey its ok don't worry about it, none of my friends can ride it either."

Ivy was still angry but let it go. "Well how are we supposed to get there now?" Goku smiled and quickly grabbed her. Pulling her off her feet she ended up sat on his lap on top of the Nimbus cloud. "G-Goku what are you doing?!" She shouted. "Hey don't worry about it you can just ride on my lap. Ok Nimbus let's go!"

Before she could even protest the Nimbus quickly blasted off into the air and she found herself gripping on to Goku more than anything else. "Hey Ivy are you ok?" She slowly opened her eyes and braved a look. To her surprise Gokus face was right in front of her and she almost jumped backwards and fell. "Wow look out!" Goku shouted as he grabbed onto her and pulled her close to him pressing her tightly against his chest. Ivy could feel his solid muscles pressing against her; she had to say she could get used to this. She pulled herself away and stared into Gokus eyes; he looked at her with a smile and pointed in front of them. Ivy turned to look at what he was pointing at only to see one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. They were flying above the ocean which was a crystal blue, the sun was a deep orange with orangey red clouds floating around it, all of which reflected off of the ocean to make a beautiful sight.

"Woww…" Ivy said as she continued to stair. Goku didn't say anything and the two continued to fly towards their destination. After a good half an hour they arrived above a jungle and Goku took another look at the dragon radar. "Well it looks like it's down there somewhere." Ivy looked down at the dark jungle and gulped. "You mean down there in that rain forest?"

"Yep." Goku said with a smile. "Ok Nimbus take us down!" He shouted happily and the Nimbus cloud flew down towards the jungle, it dodged past trees and braches coming to a halt just above the ground. "Ok the dragon radar is pointing over in that direction." Goku said pointing. Ivy hoped off of his lap and landed on her feet. She took a look around looking for anything dangerous. She looked behind her to find that Goku had already disappeared. "G-Goku?!" She shouted out while looking around.

She then spotted him waving to her, "Hey this way!" He shouted as he disappeared through a thick bush. Ivy gulped but followed him quickly, she struggled to get through the bush and found the twigs scratching at her legs. Once she reached the other side though her breath was taken away.

There in the middle of this jungle there was a beautiful clear lake. Ivy walked closer towards it to get a better look. She saw that the water was crystal clear and looked very refreshing. Goku then pointed out the dragon ball which was at the bottom. "Hey look there it is!" he shouted. Ivy took a close look and spotted a small orange ball at the bottom. "Oh yeah there it is." She turned back to Goku just about to ask how they would get it, but she got that answer from looking at him."

Goku had stripped off into his boxers ready to jump in. "G-Goku!" She screamed, her face turning red. He looked at her confused, "What wrong?" He asked. Ivy looked at him like he was stupid. "o you really have to ask that question?" Looking him up and down. Goku smiled. "Hey why don't you get in with me! We could have a nice relaxing swim together." Ivy blushed again. "No thank you mister, now hurry up and get that dragon ball."

Goku looked her confused again wonder why she was angry with him, but he batted it off and dived into the pool. Ivy watched as he drived into the water, she couldn't help notice his amazing body and the way it moved. "just how does he always look so good?" Ivy asked herself.

Goku quickly resurfaced and climbed out. "Man that water was good." He said as he shook his hair. "Ivy almost blushed at the sight. "And hey look I got the dragon ball." He said with a big grin. Ivy looked closly at the small ball and saw that it had five little red stars on it. Goku smiled and quickly let out a burst of energy to dry himself off with, after that he put his clothes back on and turned to Ivy.

Her face had a very questing look on it as to what the hell Goku just did to get dry all of a sudden. "H-How did you just do that?" Goku smiled and he pulled his shirt over his head. "Oh that, it's just simple energy manipulation, Nothing to fancy." Ivy nodded not understanding a word he just said but decided to go along with it anyway. Goku pulled out the dragon radar again and clicked it a few times. "Hey look the next dragon isn't that far away either." Goku said with excitement. Ivy looked at the dragon radar and smiled, "Hey yeah its only about 100 miles… Not far you say." Goku laughed, "Don't worry we have the Nimbus cloud to take us there." Ivy sighed. "Ok, ok let's get a move on then."

Goku called the Nimbus and the two hoped on, of course Ivy had to sit on Gokus lap again. She still couldn't believe that she was sitting on this person's lap of all people. She remembered watching the final fight at the world martial arts tournament and seeing that spiky hair boy with a tail fighting all out against Tien Shinhan. "He was so amazing to watch back then and he was only a kid. I didn't even get what was going on because I was a kid two. Small world I guess." She thought to herself.

Goku looked at her strangely but shrugged it off and just looked ahead. Ivy leaned back against Gokus stomach and chest as the wind picked up. Her blond hair was flapping around in Gokus face but he didn't mind. Even in this position ivy could feel his solid muscles on her back. "I wonder just what he does to have abs like that, I mean considering the amount he eats and all." She thought to herself but was interrupted as Goku told her they were closing in on the next dragon ball.

The Nimbus flew down towards a small village and Goku told it to stop. They jumped off and Goku clicked the dragon radar again. "Hey look it says the dragon ball is headed right our way." Ivy took a look and saw that it was. "That's strange." She said putting her hands on her hips. Goku looked up to see a trail of dust in the distance slowly heading there way.

Ivy took a look around the small village; she noticed that all of the windows had shutters on them and that all of the doors were locked. What more she noticed that there was not one single person outside. "Hey Goku this place gives me the creeps." She said. Goku looked at Ivy. "Don't worry I'll protect you. "He said with a big smile.

For some reason this made Ivy feel at complete ease, until she saw about 12 motorcycles speeding towards them with some nasty looking guys on them. "Urr Goku I think we should get out of here." Goku looked at Ivy with a questioning look. "How come?" He asked. Ivy didn't say anything she just pointed to the motorbikes that pulled up in front of them.

"Well what do we have here?" One of the bikers said. He was pretty big and had a bald head with scars all over his face. He also had a large metal chain around his left shoulder but the thing that caught Ivys attention was the dragon ball hanging around his neck.

Goku looked at the men that were circling around him and Ivy. "Hey who are you guys?" Goku said. The what seemed to be leader smiled. "Oh don't worry about us, were what you could call tax collectors." Goku looked confused. "What's that?" Ivy slapped her face, "There bandits Goku!" Goku looked at her and then the men with the same expression. "Ohhh." He replied un-phased.

"So how about you start by giving us any capsule and money you have on you?" Ivy looked at the ugly brute and stuck her middle finger up at him. "How about you piss off dick weed!" The leader smiled and licked his lips. "Well look what we have here boys, it's a live one. How about you come back with us sweet heart?" Ivy spat on the ground. "I would rather die you ugly peace of shit!" The bandit pulled the large chain off of his shoulder. "That can be arranged sweet heart." He said menacingly. Goku still had no idea what was going on. But suddenly he spotted the dragon ball hanging around the leader's neck. "Hey he has the dragon ball!" Goku shouted. Ivy nodded, "yeah but I don't think we're going to be getting it anytime soon."

The leader let the huge chain drop to the floor while holding a peace of it in his hands, "Alright boys you know what to do!" He shouted. The rest of the bandits all cheered and pulled out guns, some pulled out knifes. "Get um!" He shouted. The bandits suddenly charged in for the kill ready to completely rip Goku and Ivy to shreds.

"Goku do something!" Ivy shouted. Goku was already on it having realized that they were trying to attack him and Ivy. He quickly grabbed Ivy and picked her up disappearing from the bandit's sight. "W-What in the? Where the hell did they go?!" One of the bandit's shouted. Ivy opened her eyes and could see that there were still alive. "I-I'm alive!" She shouted in disbelief. Goku set her down on the roof of the building they were standing on. "Wait here Ivy I'll be back soon." Ivy nodded. "B-Be careful." She said with a worried look.

Goku nodded and suddenly vanished. "Where in the hell did they get to?!" The leader of the bandit's was shouting When Goku sudden dropped down from the sky into the middle of them. "Hey look theres one of them!"

"Where the hell did he come from?" "Never mind that get him!" Goku smiled. The first person to get to him was a bandit with a knife; he thrust it forwards aiming for Gokus stomach. Goku easily dodged the attack and back handed the attack knocking him to the ground out cold. "Hey sorry about that are you ok?" Goku asked. He didn't have time to check as another one of the bandits came at him, this time with a large baseball bat. He swung the bat straight over Gokus head snapping the bat in the process.

But to his surprise Goku turned around unharmed. "Hey that's not very nice." The bandit almost shit himself as he fell backwards not believing what just happened. "L-Let him have it boys, fire!" The other bandits opened fire on Goku unloading all of their guns at once. A small dust cloud formed around Goku as the bullets picked up the dust. Once they had all run out of ammo they all waited with smiles on their face to see the dead body.

Instead there stood Goku completely unharmed but with loads of bullet holes in his clothes. "H-How is that possible?" The bandit leader said not believing his eyes. Goku looked at his clothes. "Hey what's the big idea, these clothes were a gift." The bandits quickly turned around and ran back to their motorbikes, "Let's get the hell out of here this guy's not normal!" One of them shouted. Having lost all of their moral they ran away with their tails between their legs.

The leader still remains not afraid. "Well then tough guy, it looks like it's just you and me now." Goku nodded becoming serious all of a sudden. "yeah it seems so." The bandit leader pulled up his large chain and started spinning it around in the air. Goku started walking towards him one step at a time.

The bandit let loose the chain sending it flying towards Goku. But Goku simple batted the chain away with a mere flick, the bandits face went completely white at what he just saw. "T-That chain weighs 400 pounds" He fell over backwards not able to move as Goku stopped in front of him. "You have something I want."

"W-what is it?" The bandit said. Goku knelt down and pulled the dragon ball from around his neck. His face suddenly changed and a huge grin covered it. "Alright I got the dragon ball." Bandit passed out thinking that Goku was about to kill him. Goku didn't pay him attention and walked off jumping back onto the roof where he had left Ivy.

"Hey I got the dragon ball!" Goku shouted with a large grin. Ivy ran to the edge of the roof. She had watched what happened and couldn't believe her eyes. "That's great now get me down!" She shouted realising she couldn't get down. Goku helped her down by carrying her, he put her down and reached into his pocket. "So how about we go and find the last dragon ball?" Ivy nodded.

Goku pulled out the radar but to his surprise it was broken, "Hey whats wrong with it?" he asked. Ivy looked at it and saw there was a bullet hole with the bullet still wedged in. "Umm Goku it looks like while there were shooting you they hit the dragon radar." Goku frowned, "Aww man now what should we do?"

Ivy was looking at Goku examing the bullet holes in his clothes and wondering how he was still alive. "What is this guy made out of solid steel or something?" She was snapped out of her train of thought by Goku snapping his fingers. "I've got it! We can ask Bulma to fix it!" Ivy looked at Goku. "Who's Bulma?"

**Ok I'm going to end it there I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and let me know what you guys think =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMARY: What if Goku didn't marry chi chi, a life free from his controlling wife what will await our hero through his journey? Would he be stronger without his wife, would he find somebody else? Find out as we go from the end of dragon ball through DBZ. Thank you for the reviews so far keep them coming I love the feedback =]**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DB or DBZ or any of its characters. But I do own my idea, my OC and this story please enjoy =]**

**A life without Chi Chi**

**Chapter Five: Bulma**

Once Goku discovered that the dragon radar had broken he had told Ivy that they would go and find Bulma so she could fix it. Of course Ivy had no clue who this Bulma was and Goku was too busy laughing as he called the Nimbus to tell her.

"Come on Ivy hop on" Goku said with his goofy grin. Ivy did so and climbed onto Gokus lap, as she did so she almost slipped and fell off. Reaching out for anything to try and halt her decent to the ground she found herself head for face first. She was quickly picked put and placed back on her hero's lap as he caught her and pulled her back up. Ivy clung onto Goku with her arms around neck, she opened her eyes to see that she was in fact not laying face first on the ground but against Gokus chest.

"Hey you ok Ivy?" Goku asked looking down at her. Ivys face turned a little red as she pulled back from Gokus soothing warmth. "Yeah fine thanks." Goku nodded. "Alright then let's get a move on!" The Nimbus cloud shot off into the air the cold breeze making Ivy shiver, she wrapped her arms around her trying to get warm. Goku noticed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Ivys face turned red again once she realised what he was doing.

"Here you go Ivy I'll keep you warm." Ivy didn't say anything as his warmth travelled into her back heating her back up steadily. "Um thanks." "Hey Ivy I've been meaning to ask you, what's wrong with your face going red all the time?" Ivy shot forwards again breaking contact from the warmth, "My face is not red all the time!" She shouted with embarrassment. "Goku just smiled and pulled her back towards him. And Ivys face turned red again.

"So who's this Bulma, a friend of yours?" Goku nodded. "Yeah she's my best friend; she's the first person I ever met apart from my grandpa. Bulmas really an amazing person I can't wait for you to meet her." Goku said full of happiness. Ivy didn't want to admit it but she felt a little jealous of this Bulma girl Goku was singing praises about. "So where does she live?" Ivy asked pushing her thoughts aside. Goku had to think for a second. "She lives I west city, in a really big round building. I forget the name but you'll see."

Ivy nodded and turned back towards the view they were flying over. She didn't know it but she started pressing herself further into Gokus stomach. "Hey are you warm enough?" Goku asked as he felt her pressing up against him. Ivy realised what she was doing and pulled forwards a little. "Oh. Yeah sorry Goku I was just thinking." Goku nodded and looked back up. Ivy mentally punched herself. "You idiot of course he noticed you rubbing up his perfect.. body. No stop it, Goku is just some guy you just met two days ago, yet he's already saved my life twice."

"Hey look there it is!" Goku said snapping her out of her train of thought. Ivy looked forwards to see west city, it was a huge city, in fact most likely the biggest on the planet. She had only been there a few times before when she was younger and couldn't remember much about it. "Ok Nimbus take us down!" Goku shouted. The yellow cloud flew straight down into the busy city, as they passed building and highways they received strange looks but Ivy didn't really care. The Nimbus stopped outside of a huge dome shaped building with plenty of land around it. Goku jumped off holding Ivy as he did and placed her on her feet.

"This is it, thank buddy see you later." Goku said to the small cloud which then flew back off into the sky. Ivy was very impressed by the size of the building that there were standing outside of. "Wow Goku this Bulma must be loaded." Goku looked at her strangely, "What's loaded mean?" Ivy giggled, "You're so funny sometimes." She looked at the sign on top of the building and saw it read Capsule Corporation.

Her face suddenly jumped as she blinked and doubled checked it. "W-Wait a minute, your friend Bulma. She's not the Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation is she?" Goku smiled. "Yeah, now come on lets go say hello." Ivy was again surprised but followed Goku as he walked through the aromatic doors.

"Helloo anybody home?!" Goku shouted. At first nobody answered but then they heard a loud crash followed by banging and then footsteps and then loud screaming and shouting. Ivy was kind of worried not knowing what to expect as she took a small step backwards. Suddenly Yamcha crashed through the hall way ducking and dodging the thing that flew past and very close to his head.

"H-Hey come on Bulma I said I was sorry!" A large spanner suddenly flew past his head and crashed into the wall impaling it. Yamcha face was full of fear as he watched the large metal tool miss his face by an inch. He quickly scrambled across the large lounge trying to take cover before Bulma caught up with him, "Hey Yamcha!" Goku said with a smile. Yamcha turned to see Goku and a beautiful girl next to him. "H-Hey Goku, long time no see!" He said with a smile. But all of a sudden a screw driver hit in the back, he quickly turned to face Bulma and then back to Goku. "hey look sorry buddy we will have to catch up later, but I've gotta get out of here before I get killed!"

Goku laughed and just nodded not really understanding what was going on. Bulma ran straight passed Goku and Ivy still chasing after Yamcha who had run out side at this point. "You had better run mister its over between us, you hear me. OVER!" The blue haired woman shouted throwing her last projectile at him but to no avail. He was flying in the air out of harm's way. "B-But Bulma, I told you it was an accident. She kissed me."

Bulma was fuming and she clenched her fists at her hips. "That's not what I saw you stupid flirting cheating pig! I never want to see you again, you understand. Were through!"

"F-Fine then!" Yamcha shouted back as he turned around and flew off. Bulma growled at him with clenched teeth. "OOHH That cheating prick infuriates me!" She shouted to no one in particular. She turned around standing in an excellent posture and walked back inside with her eyes closed. "Hey Bulma!" Goku said with a large son grin.

Bulma suddenly snapped out of her angry state seeing Gokus face always made her feel better. "Goku? When did you get here?" Goku smiled, "Uhrr about 2 minutes ago." Bulma sighed. "So you saw what happened between me and Yamcha?" Goku scratched his head. "Well yeah." He said laughing. Bulma suddenly became angry again, "That jerk, I can't believe he did that to me again. And after I forgave him the first time! UGRHH It makes me so mad!" Bulma noticed that Goku was not alone and placed her sights on Ivy. "Who's this Goku, a friend of yours?" Goku smiled ad turned to Ivy. "Yeah this is Ivy, I saved her life and long story short we went hunting for the dragon balls." Bulma nodded, inside she felt hurt knowing that Goku had been dragon ball hunting with another girl other than her. "Its nice to meet you Ivy, I'm Bulma." She said with a smile hiding her feelings.

Ivy smiled. "Hey it's nice to meet you to." Ivy said with a smile. Bulma turned back to Goku, "So what brings you here Goku?" She said as she examined her friend's clothes. "And what happened to your clothes there full of bullet holes." Goku rubbed his head with a big grin, "Well that the reason we've come to see you." He pulled out the broken dragon radar and handed it to his best friend. "Sorry it kind of broke."

Bulma looked at the radar seeing a bullet hole in it, "Goku! I can't believe you, I told you to be careful with it. This is the third one you've broken I the last four years." Goku smiled again. "Sorry Bulma." The Bulma haired woman smiled. "Oh I can't stay mad at you; come on you might as well get comfortable it's going to take me a few days to make another one."

Goku smiled and started following her, he stopped when he noticed Ivy didn't. "Hey what's up Ivy you coming?" Ivy gave a nervous smile. "Umm well if it's going to take a few days, I mean I don't want to intrude for anything I mean Bulma only just met me." Bulma turned around too, "Hey its fine a friend of Gokus is a friend of mine. Come o I'll show you to your room. Ivy smiled and followed them through the house. She still couldn't believe that she had just met the world famous Bulma Briefs and was allowed to stay in her house. "Just who else does Goku know?" She wondered.

Bulma led them through hall way after hall way until they got to some stairs, which they climbed up to the second floor which was just as large. They continued to follow down a large hall way filled with plenty of doors. "How many rooms does this place have?" Ivy wondered as she looked round. "Ok this is yours Goku some of your clothes should still be there. You know the ones you left behind that time." Goku smiled, "Oh yeah I forgot about those." He said with a sheepish grin.

Bulma turned to Ivy, "And you can use this room. You can borrow some of my clothes so don't worry about anything, oh and dinner will be ready in about an hour or so." Goku smiled. "Alright am starved!" Ivy smiled. "Thank you Bulma it's really nice of you to let me stay." Bulma smiled. "Don't worry about it, like I said if Goku trusts you then that's good enough for me." Bulma turned around and walked back down the large corridor "See you guys later!" They both waved to her as she disappeared back down the stairs.

Goku smiled. "See isn't she great?" Ivy smiled to but inside she still felt a tad jealous. "Yeah she's really nice." Goku smiled and started to stretch his arm. "Hey am gonna train for an hour before dinner, care to join me?" Ivy smiled. "Sorry Goku but I don't think I could keep up with your standards. Besides I can hear the shower calling my name." Goku put his ear to the door, "But I can't hear anything." He said trying to listen to it. Ivy slapped her face. "It's an expression Goku. Anway I'll see you in a little while ok, have fun training and maybe I'll come and watch you later."

Goku smiled, "Ok then have a nice shower." And with that Ivy walked into her new room where she was to stay for the time being. Goku walked into his, this was his room at Bulmas where he always stayed. He opened the wardrobe and pulled out his orange and blue GI, "Ahh I missed these, guess I'd better change I can't train in these things." Goku stripped down and started changing into his martial arts uniform. After he struggled to pull his weighted clothing over his head, which he had increased the weight of. He tied his belt tight around his waist. "Alright time for some good old fashioned training."

Meanwhile Ivy was getting ready for a nice hot shower. She stripped out of her clothes and turned the water on waiting for it to heat up, she took a look in the full size mirror that was fitted into the bathroom and started checking out her own body. "Hmm I wonder if Goku finds me attractive. But then again I just don't get the way he thinks sometimes, it's like he acts like a little kid." She reached her hand out to the water to feel that it was nice and hot; climbing into the shower she started rubbing her body allowing the hot water to do its work on her muscles. "Ahh nothing beats a hot shower." She said in a relaxing tone.

Meanwhile Bulma had gone down stairs to work on constructing a new dragon radar, with the way the old one was looking she decided just to toss the thing away. She pulled out the old blue prints she had designed as a teenager and started to read over them. "This sure brings back memories." She said to herself.

"This is how it all started, how I discovered the dragon balls, made the radar and the discovered Goku. He was just a little monkey boy that lived way up in the mountains, who would have ever thought he would grow up to be so handsome." Bulma started rushing through her memories from the time she first meet him to the time she was reunited with him at the 23rd world martial arts tournament. "I didn't even recognise him; he sure did turn out to be an amazing person." Suddenly the memory of when Chi chi tried to get Goku to marry her.

"I thought I was going to lose him that day. But he said no in the end poor Chi chi no one has seen her since." She remembered Gokus face after he watched Chi chi run off crying. "I've never seen him so hurt in all of his life; he always seemed invincible and never let anything get him down." The memory of what happened next filled her mind, the way she had been there for him the kiss she planted on his lips. "If only I wasn't so stupid."

Bulma looked at the clock and saw that an hour had already passed. "I guess I'd better go and find them, the maid bots will have already made dinner by now."

Ivy had finished her shower, dried her hair and changed into a pair of pyjama pant and a loose top she had found lying in the draws. She noticed the time and walked across to Gokus room to see if he was ready but of course there was no answer. "Hmm he must still be training, I guess I should go and find him. Now how did you get outside again?"

Ivy final found her way outside after wondering around aimlessly for a good five minutes. "God that house is so big it sure does make it easy to get lost in." She had managed to hear Goku through the walls and followed his voice until she came to a side door that led to a large patch of grass that was easily big enough to have a game of five a side.

Ivy looked out to see Goku was wearing nothing but a pair of orange pants at this point with the rest of his clothes tossed to one side. He was punching the air fist after fist he continued to strike even as sweat dripped from his face. He throwing all sort of attacks into the mix of his combinations and even the odd back flip now and again. Ivy had watched fighting all of her life, she grew up with it her dad being a kick boxer and all but never before had she seen such skill and technique displayed before. All she was used to was to big sweaty men punching and kicking one another with little to no skill involved.

She watched mesmerised by his amazing physique. Each and every muscle looked like it had been trained to perfection and the aura he was giving off just seemed incredible. (of course Ivy cant sense energy but she can still feel one coming off of Goku.) She was snapped out of it as Bulma cleared her throat making her presence known. Ivy looked at her surprised. "O-Oh hey Bulma sorry I didn't realise you were there, I-I was just um." "Watching Goku?" Bulma said with a small grin. Ivys face flushed a tiny bit red out of embarrassment but she nodded.

"It's ok, it's not like I'm his wife or anything. But I have to give it to him he sure does look dreamy like that." Ivy didn't catch the last part as Bulma said it more to herself than to Ivy. Goku noticed the two women watching him and decided to stop what he was doing. He walked over to them with a smile. "Hey guys what's up?" He said with a bid so grin. Ivy looked down at her feet noticing his peck muscles almost in her face. Bulma smiled but then her nose caught a whiff of him.

"Man Goku just how hard have you been training you smell like a sweat sauna." Goku smelled himself and smiled. "Haha yeah I guess I do smell a little bad." Ivy smiled. "I think you need a shower." She said crossing her arms. Bulma agreed. "Aww but come on I'm starved cant it wait till after dinner?" "NO!" Both Bulma and Ivy shouted at him. "Come o Goku lets go." Goku laughed sheepishly. "Come on Bulma I can walk to my room by myself." Bulma smiled. "Don't give me that I know you would just sneak back down only pretending to have had a shower." She turned to Ivy "Hey help yourself there should be plenty, I'll make sure he showers and be down soon ok?"

Ivy didn't like the idea of Bulma helping Goku shower but then she couldn't really say anything, it was her house after all. "Ok yeah sure thanks Bulma." She said with a smile trying not to protest. Bulma pushed Goku l the way through the corridor, up the stairs and even through the door of his room and into the bath room. "Ok mister you'd better shower otherwise there's no dinner for you." Goku grinned. "Alright, alright am going." He turned back to Bulma. "Um hey want to join me?"

Bulmas face turned red as she processed what Goku just said. "W-What did you just say?" She asked not believing it. "Goku laughed. "I asked if you wanted to join me." Bulma turned around. "Y-You know I can't do that Goku." Goku pulled a sad puppy face. "Aww come on Bulma you used to when we were kids." Bulma turned around with her arms crossed to face him. "Well were not kids anymore Goku and I never joined you, I showered you that one time because you didn't know how too."

Goku laughed. "What's the difference?" Bulma slapped her face forgetting how innocent Goku really was. "Of course he doesn't want to get a shower together for the reasons you were thinking of! Doubt Goku even knows how to do it." she opened her eyes to see Goku standing in the shower naked. "Ugg… GOKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING CLOSE THE DOOR!" Goku turned to look at Bulma and Bulmas face turned a bright red colour as she got a full look at him completely naked.

"B-Bulma what's wrong with you face?!" He asked worried for his friend. Bulma suddenly screamed really loud and slammed the door. "Dam it Goku have some decency! I'll be down stairs waiting for you!" she shouted walking out of the room shutting the bedroom door as she did. She leaned against the wall covering her eyes with one hand. The image of Gokus naked body filled her mind and she struggled to get rid of it. "God dam it Goku why did you have to grow up to be so hot?"

**Alright that's the end for this chapter, now I know I through a few little naughty seens in there and I think there will be a few more of them poping up now and again through the chapters to come. Not really sure if there will be lemons but if there are I will up the rating and warn you at the start of the chapter. Of course that is still a ways of at the moment. Anyway hope you enjoyed it please leave a review if you did =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Ok so as many of you are wondering at the moment who will Goku end up with? Well just to let you know I am planning on having Goku and Bulma get together just because I am a massive Goku and Bulma fan. Sorry for the little spoiler hope you can forgive me. Thank you for the reviews so far keep them coming I love the feedback =]**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DB or DBZ or any of its characters. But I do own my idea, my OC and this story please enjoy =]**

**A life without Chi Chi**

**Chapter Six: Shopping**

The next day Bulma got to work on the dragon radar while Goku continued his training. Ivy had decided to watch him having little else to do. While she sat and watched him she wondered about Gokus and Bulmas relationship, where they really just friends or was there hidden feelings between the two. From what she knew they had known each other for years, travelled the world and supported one another. "Now if that doesn't sound like what a boyfriend and girlfriend does then what is? What am I even doing here letting Goku talk me into coming on a dragon ball hunt was crazy, I mean I know he saved my life and all and apart from his amazing looks and dreamy washboards why did I decide to come?"

"Do I like him that way or did I just decide to come with him because my life was boring and I wanted a little adventure?" She lay back on the grass using her hands as a pillow. "I mean come on I just met the guy and he can be really dense sometimes, totally not my type I guess really deep down I'm just attracted to his looks. If only he was more of a bad boy." She sighed as she looked into the sky. It was beautiful day summers day without a single cloud in sight, "Ahh perfect sunbathing weather." She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Bulma was still working on her new dragon radar; she had already moulded the outer layer of plastic and was now tinkering with the hardware. "Man soon I'll be mass-producing these things for him the amount he breaks them. Her thoughts wonder to her best friend and the image of him naked in the shower popped back into her head. A slight redness appeared on her cheeks. "He sure has grown since we were younger, in more ways than one." She said with a small giggle but her laughter subsided as her thoughts wondered to Yamcha. "That jerk I wonder how he's taking our break up, I bet he's already found someone else and is with them right now!" Her attention drifted from her work as her anger built up, "Aghhr that asshole I hope gets hit by a bus or something! No a train!" She shouted knowing a bus wouldn't do that much damage to the martial artist.

She looked back to the circuit board of the dragon radar she was soldering to see that it was burnt. "AHH! Oh no!" She said as she pulled the hot rod away from it in an attempt to save it but it was too late. She dropped her head and sighed. "I need a break."

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Goku shouted as he slammed his fists into the air, he was training in just his pants again with the exception of his blue wrist bands. Ivy had been watching him for a good two hours now and had drifted off to sleep under the peace full sky. Goku continued to work on his fighting style practicing each and every attack 1000 times over and over. "Always be prepared, always ready, Always able to adapt!" He shouted ah he carried on attacking his invisible opponent. He was focused both mentally and physically letting nothing distract him from his training. He had to get stronger had to be ready for the next time Piccolo would strike.

His attention was diverted as he noticed Bulma walk outside, Stopping his quickly adapted his breathing to get his breath back and focus he Ki allowing himself to stop his training. "Hey Bulma!" Goku shouted with a smile. Bulma smiled back. "Hey Goku where Ivy?" Goku pointed over to the sleeping form of his new friend with his thumb. "she's over there, she must have fallen asleep though she's been out here with me all day so far." Bulma smiled. "Hey Goku I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me by any chance?"

Goku pulled a face. "Umm nar thanks Bulma I'll just stay here and train." Bulma crossed her arms. "Oh no you don't, if you're going to stay here and freeload then you're going to come shopping and keep me company!" Goku held up his hands in his defence. "Alright you've got be there Bulma I'll come with you. Just let me wake Ivy up she can come to right." Bulma looked at his big smile and as much as she just wanted it to be them two she just couldn't say no to his smile. Besides the poor girl would have a shock if she woke up and no one was around.

Goku walked over to Ivy who was still fast asleep and gave her a small shake. "Hey, hey Ivy come on wake up." Ivy slowly opened her eyes. As they came into focouse she noticed Goku was right in front of her and suddenly shot up head butting him by accident. "Arhhh! Goku yelled ash he fell back rubbing his head. "Man Ivy your heads harder than mine." He said with a small laugh. Ivy looked like she was about to pass out. "U-Um I think I can see stars." She said trying to regain her composure.

Bulma helped her up. "Are you ok Ivy?" The blond nodded with a reassuring smile. "Y-Yeah I think so, man what is your head made out of Goku?" he just laughed "Guess the same stuff as yours." Ivy gave a small chuckle. "So Ivy me and Goku were about to go shopping would you like to come?" Ivy looked at Bulma with a surprise. "It's ok you two can go without me if you want." Goku disagreed. "Narr come on Ivy it'll be fun with all three of us!" She gave into his smile finding it hard to disagree. "Ok I'll come; just let me put my shoes on." Goku and Bulma smiled, "Oh Goku you should get changed to, you can't go out looking like that." Bulma said. Goku forgot he only had his pants on. "Oh yeah, just give me a second." He quickly pulled the rest of his clothes on and then his boots to complete his orange and blue GI.

"Alright am all done!" Goku shouted. Ivy also came running back outside dressed and ready to go. "Me to, so where to first Bulma?" Bulma smiled, "Only to the biggest shopping mall on the planet!" Ivy gave a girly squeal. "Really oh I'm so excited!" Bulma smiled. "I think me and you are going to get along just fine." Goku just gave a sigh knowing exactly what he was getting himself into.

DBZ~

The three had taken one of Bulmas capsule cars into town and as how Goku and Ivy couldn't drive Bulma was forced to. Ivy was in the front with Bulma, the two had been chatting about the latest fashion for the majority of the drive, while poor Goku was sat in the back forced to listen to the boring conversation he had no idea about. He looked out of the car window trying to pass the time.

"Alright were here!" Bulma shouted as she parked the car up in a parking zone. The three got out and Bulma hit the capsulize button on the car turning it into a small capsule, they walked off and the next driver came and did the same. "Ok let's get a move on!" Bulma said as she pointed to the large strip of shops. Ivy joined her and the two walked off excited with Goku following behind. The first shop they went to was a shoe shop, selling everything from flip flops to the most expensive high heels. Goku was left to sit on one of the waiting cheers for the men. He was sat with his arms crossed and a confused expression on his face as he watch Ivy and Bulma try pair after pair of shoes on. He wondered how they could want so many different pairs. Bulma and Ivy walked over to him after they had finished and handed him ten bags. "Here Goku make yourself useful." Bulma said.

Goku took the bags with a chuckle until he saw they were heading to another shop. "Oh man come on…" after half an hour passed Goku was carrying 27 bags and four boxes. But Ivy and Bulma were still going strong as they picked outfit after outfit out to try or buy. Goku put the items down to get a breather but before he could sit back down he was handed more bags and dragged across the road to yet another shop.

"Is this ever going to end? You've been shopping for hour's nom and I'm hungry." Goku complained. Bulma and Ivy smiled at him. "Hey this one's for you Goku." Yeah we were talking and decided that orange and Blue just don't mix. They carried on pulling him not giving him time to reply and before he knew it they were inside a sports shop. "Ok Goku put the bags down." Bulma said as she tossed a capsule to the ground. As the smoke cleared a large metal box appeared and Goku placed all of the bags and boxes inside of it.

"Hey you could have done this before." Bulma gave him a wink, "Think of it as training." Goku took a look around at the items the shop had to offer, there was all of the latest sporting goods and martial arts gear. They even had a weights section to pick out from. Bulma dragged Goku to the desk with Ivy. "Hey excuses me but you don't happen to sell any Gi's like this one do you?" The young man behind the counter looked at the design and smiled. "No but we can have it tailored ready for pick up next week." Bulma frowned. "How about an extra 1000 Zeni if you can have it done in the hour?" The young man looked shocked but took the money and smiled. "Of course of course just let me handle it. You want it to look like the one he is already wearing yes?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, but let's spice up the colour." The boy nodded as he took a measuring tape and started to measure Gokus body. Goku didn't know what he was doing and moved trying to get him to stop touching him. "Alright I have all the measurements what colour would you like?" Bulma and Ivy smiled. "We want the undershirt, sash and wristbands to be black." Bulma said. "And the outer Gi and pants to be a dark red." Ivy followed with. Goku only just realised what they were doing and objected. "But I like the orange and Blue." They both turned to him with an angry expression and he gave in with a small chuckle."

"Good we will be back later to pick it up." Bulma said and they walked out of the shop. "Alright where to next?" Ivy asked. Suddenly Gokus stomach rumbled, "Well I think I know where. To the food court!" Gokus eyes lit up as he heard the word food and smiled. "Alright am starved!"

The whole eyes of the food court were directed to Goku as he shoved down his food like there was no tomorrow. So far he had eaten 20 meals from each different food service in the entire court and continued to eat. "W-Where does he put it?" Ivy asked. Bulma who was used to this just ignored the attention they were getting and focused on her meal. "I don't know, but if you ever stop training you're going to get fat!" Just as she said it Goku slammed down his last blow and patted his stomach giving a satisfied burp. "Awhh boy that sure hit the spot." Goku said with a large son grin.

Bulma smiled. "Honestly Goku what would you do without me." Goku smiled rubbing the back of his head. "aha thanks again for paying Bulma." She just smiled and batted it off turning back to Ivy. "So has Goku introduced you to anyone else of the old gang?" Ivy gave a blank expression. "Gang?" Bulma laughed. "No not a gang just are group of friends, I thought as much though. You should come to Roshis island for the reunion were having in a week." Ivy sipped her drink and smiled. "Really thanks Bulma but I don't know, I mean I've never met them before and if I was just to turn up."

She was cut out by Goku who slammed his hands on the table. "That's in a week? I almost forgot about that." Bulma sighed. "Anyway as I was saying. You should totally come; really it would be great, besides we could use another girl in the group." Ivy smiled seeing how much fun she had, had since meeting Goku she decided why not, what could possible go wrong?"

"Alright its decided then we can stay at Bulmas until then and all go together!" Goku said happily. Bulma smiled. "Well looks like it's a plan then." Ivy had to disagree though. "hey I'm really sorry but I have to get back home and um get back to work, if I haven't already lost my job that is." Bulma sipped her drink and turned back to Ivy. "What do you do Ivy?" She asked.

"Well I'm a waitress at the moment but I'm hoping to become a secretary one day." Bulma smiled. "Well with my dad being the head of capsule corp and all I'm sure if I got him to make a few phone calls when he got back I could get you a job in no time." Ivys eyes suddenly lit up at what Bulma had just said. "R-Really? You mean you would really do something like that for me?" Bulma smiled. "Like I said Ivy, I can see you and me becoming good friends." Ivy jumped off her seat and gave Bulma a huge hug in appreciation. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Ivy shouted. Bulma smiled, "Don't sweat it, anyway how about we go and pick up that new outfit for Goku?" Ivy let go and nodded turned to Goku.

Bulma and Ivy waited outside of the changing room awaiting their friend as he changed into his new uniform. He pulled the keratin back and stepped out. His was dressed in his new dark red and black gi complete with black wrist bands and boots with a red strip running down the centre to the tip. "Wow look at you, looking good there Goku." Bulma said giving him a thumbs up. "Yeah much better than orange and Blue." Ivy said giving a nod of approval. Goku looked at himself and tried to look at his behind spinning around on the spot. "Umm Goku there a mirror right there." Ivy said.

Goku smiled and looked into it. At first he didn't say anything but then gave a smile. "Hey this looks pretty good." Bulma smiled. "Of course it does, we picked it out." She said smiling at Ivy. "Yeah maybe I can ask Kami to make me more and make the black bits weighted." Bulma smiled. "You do that champ, but for now let's get back home." Goku and Ivy nodded and the three returned back to capsule corp after a long drive home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Ok so as many of you are wondering at the moment who will Goku end up with? Well just to let you know I am planning on having Goku and Bulma get together just because I am a massive Goku and Bulma fan. Sorry for the little spoiler hope you can forgive me. Thank you for the reviews so far keep them coming I love the feedback =]**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DB or DBZ or any of its characters. But I do own my idea, my OC and this story please enjoy =]**

**A life without Chi Chi**

**Chapter seven: Feelings blossom**

Soon the week until the reunion had pasts and before Goku, Bulma or Ivy knew it, it was just one night until they were to set off to master Roshis. Over the past six says Ivys and Bulmas relationship had grown very close and they were well on their way to becoming best friends. Goku had been busy training everyday so far not taking much time off having nothing else to do as the girls spent all there time together.

Yamcha had even come back and Bulma had forgiven him for old time's sakes, letting him stay in a guest room so he could go with them tomorrow. Of course Bulma was still not talking to the ex-dessert bandit but he knew that she would come around. Yamcha had even started to train with Goku and seeing how much stronger Goku had gotten it rekindled his fire and drive towards his training.

Ivy and Bulma were sat on one if the large houses balconies. They had many so they could always be sat in the sun no matter what time of day it was. Outside below them Goku and Yamcha were sparing getting in a bit of training before they saw their old friends again. "So what's going on between you and Yamcha now?" Ivy asked.

Bulma frowned. "I've still not forgiven him completely, and if he thinks were getting back together he has another thing coming." Ivy laughed. "What I need is a man who treats me right and doesn't go off with other women every chance he gets. I need a man like." She was cut off as Ivy said. "Goku?"

Bulmas face went a little red at the thought. "Me and Goku no way." Ivy smiled. "Why not you've known each other forever, why not give him a chance?" Bulma had to think about it, she had never really thought that her and Goku would end up together. She remembered back to the world martial arts tournament when she kissed him. "Well if you don't want him then I might just have to try my luck."

Bulmas head snapped up. "Alright, alright. But where friends, what if it doesn't work out?" "It will." Ivy said in a calm voice. Bulma pulled her hand away slowly still deep in thought. All of her memories with her best friend started flowing into her head, everything they had ever done together. How he had grown and in all of the right places she might add, but more than that. It was as if the final peace of a puzzle had been solved and the pitcher became clear.

"Y-You're right, I should tell Goku how I feel." Ivy nodded. Bulma looked back outside to her ex-boyfriend and her newly admitted long time crush. She remembered again back to that small kiss and how it felt right, how Goku made her heart jump when he came close to her that day. "I can't believe I never thought of it before. I mean when Chi Chi almost took him I have to admit, it felt like I had lost my chance but seeing how he said no. I should have swooped in but I guess everything happened to fast."

Ivy nodded. "You should tell him tonight and don't worry about Yamcha I'll keep him busy." Ivy said giving a wink. Bulma gave her a frown and Ivy laughed. "I was only joking." Bulma Sighed, "But what if he says no like he did to Chi Chi? I don't think I could ever face him again.

Ivy laughed. If he said no to this Chi Chi girl I can only imagine she was not the right girl for him. Trust me he will say yes." Bulma smiled. "Your right I can't hide my feelings forever, I can't let them eat away at me because I don't have the bottle to tell him how I feel." "Yeah that right." Ivy said encouraging her. "I'll do it, god help me I'll do it!"

Goku and Yamcha were watching the two from down below. "What do you think Bulmas so happy about?" Yamcha asked. Goku shrugged, "I don't know but it's nice to see her that happy." Yamcha sighed. "Ahh man what if she's found a new boyfriend?" Yamcha said to himself. "Hey Yamcha you still want to train?" The ex-dessert bandit turned around. "Narr am done for the day Goku. Man your still at the next level I'll never catch up to you. And here I thought your power would of gone down a little but you've been training even harder I see."

Goku smiled. "Yeah I have to, am sure Piccolo is doing the same as we speak. I have to get stronger for when that day comes." Yamcha grabbed a towel and started wiping the sweat off his face. "Hey am hitting the showers, I'll see you later Goku."

Goku nodded. "See yeah." He looked into the sky for a second and wiped his brow. "It sure is a nice day." He said to himself. "Well I'd better get back to training." And with that Goku began training for the rest of a four hour period.

Now it was late in the afternoon and the sun had disappeared behind the larger building in west city. Goku had decided that was enough for today and walked back inside, he followed a long corridor until he came to his destination. The kitchen. Goku took a big sniff of the aroma that was wafting in the air and licked his lips. Suddenly Bulma appeared and stopped him in his tracks. "Oh no you don't mister dinner will be ready soon, and before that you need a bath." Goku smiled. "Aww come on Bulma."

"No buts mister." She said pointing a finger on his solid chest. Goku looked down and Bulma turned around and took a few steps in a sexy controlled walk. "Well come on." Goku noticed how she moved her hips and his heart skipped a beat as his body responded to the pheromones. "Um yeah coming." He said not sure what just happened to him.

Goku followed Bulma back to his room where she had already opened the door and turned the shower on; Goku watched Bulmas hip's the whole walk. But he just couldn't understand why his chest felt the way it did before. Bulma turned to Goku looking at his bare chest and washboard abs. It sent shivers down her spine but she decided to ignore them.

"Hey Bulma, umm I was wondering. What did you do with your hips before?" Bulma didn't quite understand what Goku was getting at. "What do you mean Goku?" Goku tried to think how he could explain it, "Well when you moved you sort of wiggled your hips from side to side." Bulma blushed a little and took a step forwards. This time she put on a little show moving her body in all of the right ways. "You mean like this?" She said seductively. Goku felt a warm feeling in his stomach and felt it move up to his face. Bulma watched as Gokus face turned slightly red and she gave a small smile. "I've never known you to get embarrassed by something like that." Bulma said as she walked back over to him.

Suddenly Goku felt his heart begin to beat faster the closer Bulma got to him. He took a step back only to find a wall standing I his way. "Whats the matter Goku don't you want to see more?" Bulma asked stepping right up to face her lifelong friend. Goku could feel her breath on his face as he stared into her blue eyes. Bulma stared back into his onyx eyes he own heart beating faster and faster at the thought of what she was doing. She didn't care anymore, all she knew was that this as her chance to tell him how she felt.

"Goku I need to tell you something." Bulma said as she came closer to him. Goku gulped as his heart skipped another beat, Bulmas hands were now touching his chest and his body flared up at the feel of it. He felt strange, in all of his life he had never felt this way. He didn't understand why his body was acting like this but he knew it had something to do with Bulma. "W-What is it?" He said nervously.

Bulma gulped quietly as she looked down at his chest. This was it, this was her chance to tell the man she loved how she really felt about him. She looked back up into his eyes. "G-Goku. I-I Love you."

Gokus thoughts didn't process what Bulma had said at first, he slowly came back into reality and the word echoed through his head. Before he could say anything Bulma pressed her lips against his and the two shared a kiss for the second time. Gokus eyes closed almost by instinct but it felt right, he knew what they were doing was strange but he enjoyed it. Bulma pulled away and backed off from his all of a sudden. "I-I'm sorry Gok, I shouldn't of done that. Just forget I said anything I-." She was cut off a Goku grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him. He didn't know what he was doing and just let his body react for him.

"No Bulma its ok. I don't really know what's going on, but I know that it feels right. I love you to Bulma." Bulmas face was a mix of surprise and happiness, tears started to fill her eyes and she started to cry with joy. "B-Bulma what's wrong why are you crying?" Goku asked worried. Bulma punched him in the arm but then hugged him. "It's because I'm happy Goku you idiot." Goku smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist in response.

Later on at dinner Goku, Bulma, Yamcha and Ivy were all sat at the large table eating dinner. Of course Goku was busy stuffing his face like always while Bulma sat next to him looking very happy. Ivy knew something had happened but didn't want to bring It up with Yamcha here and decided to leave it for now.

"So guys we are going to set off for kami house at noon, make sure you're ready so we don't arrive late." Bulma said. Ivy nodded with a smile and Yamcha just gave simple nod. Goku carried on eating his inhuman amount of food not bothering to listen.

Once everybody had finished Yamcha got up and left most likely going off to his room to get a good night's sleep from his training. Goku simply stayed sat where he was patting his stomach with a sigh of relief and Bulma was busy washing the plates. Ivy sneakily walked behind Bulma and whispered in her ear. "Alright you, what's happened spill it or I'll be forced to force it out of you." Bulma almost dropped a plate out of surprise but quickly caught it and put it in the rack to dry.

She smiled to herself and then at Ivy. "Did you tell him?" Ivy asked in surprise. Bulma just gave an even bigger smile as her face turned a little red. "You did didn't you, what happened, how, when, what did he say?" Bulma took off her gloves and stepped back. "Woo not so many questions all at once." Ivy nodded. "Just tell meee." She asked excitedly.

Bulma gave in and smiled. "Alright already give me chance geese." She waved Ivy out of the Kitchen so they could talk without Goku hearing them. She proceeded to tell Ivy the story of what happened and that they would announce their new relationship at Roshis tomorrow. "Alright what happened after that?" Ivy said.

Bulma gave her an innocent look. "Don't give me that what happened after he told you he liked you to, come on he was topless and the shower was on." Bulma smirked. "That's for me to know and enjoy and you to not." She said as she walked off. Ivy gave a small growl and chased after her. "Hey!"

Later that night everybody had gone to bed early in order to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. Bulma however was left led awake restless after what had happened. She rolled over remembering what happened after Goku admitted he felt the same way.

Goku un-wrapped his arms from around Bulma and stared her in the eyes. Bulma looked back into his, blushing a little as she did. Bulma moved in closer again and kissed him this time with more passion pinning him to the wall as she did. Goku felt her hands press against his chest and then wrap around his neck as she kissed him passionately. Goku kissed her back grabbing her around her slim waist, he noticed that his body was starting to react to what he was feeling and suddenly he picked Bulma up turning around so she was pinned against the wall.

Bulma broke the kiss and smiled in surprise at what Goku had done. "I didn't know you were this kind of man Goku?" She said in a playful tone. Goku gave a smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I guess I got a little carried away." Bulma pulled his head closer to hers using her arms and whispered something in his ear.

"Maybe I like it." That was it, something exploded inside him and he found it hard to hold himself back. He pressed his lips hard against her and began to move his tongue in and around her mouth. The two clung to each other nether wanting to break the kiss but both knowing they had to, to catch their breath.

Bulma pulled her head away from Gokus breaking the kiss, her lungs were heaving for air as sweat was forming on her brow. She had shared passionate kisses with Yamcha before but never like this. Goku put his head on Bulmas neck giving a small growl as he did so he began to kiss her neck slowly and gave a small bite as he did so. Bulma could feel the pleasure running through her body as he did so, she wrapped her arms around his back clawing at his flesh as he sucked on her flesh casing her to moan slightly from the pleasure she felt.

He broke away from her neck and Bulma was left breathless holding onto Goku as she recovered from the pleasure. Goku looked at her neck that was slightly red from where he was kissing and sucking. "Oh no I didn't hurt you did I Bulma?" Bulma smiled and un-wrapped her legs from around his body and slowly pushed him away. "Of course not Goku, but I think we should stop before this goes any further." Goku smiled. "Why what happens next?" Bulma laughed. "You can't be serious Goku, come on even you must know that." But Goku looked clueless. "Aww come on Bulma tell me. I really don't know what you're talking about."

Bulma smiled as she put her finger on his chest and started moving it up and down. The feeling of it sent shivers up Gokus spine and he could feel that heat return to his stomach but this time lower. "Maybe I'll show you next time, but first we need to get you showered." Goku smiled and gave a son grin. "Oh yeah I forgot about the shower."

Bulma smiled. "Hey Bulma." Goku said looking her in the eyes. "Does this mean were married now?" Bulma almost fell over but steadied herself. "N-No Goku why would you think that?" Goku smiled. "Oh well at the tournament when Chi Chi said I promised to marry her, Krillin told me that when you marry someone that's who you want to spend the rest of your life with." Bulma blushed as she realised what he was saying.

"Well Goku the first step is dating, then after that you become boyfriend and girlfriend. Then you get engaged and after that you get married." Goku rubbed his head trying to process what he was being told. "but I guess were past the dating stage, way past." Bulma said with a smile. "I know we can tell everybody tomorrow at master Roshis." Goku said with a smile. Bulma didn't really like the idea but she guessed it was as good a time as any.

"Alright then Goku we can tell everybody tomorrow about us. But for now you get your ass in that shower." Goku smiled. "Ok, ok am going."

END OF FLASHBACK~

Bulma rolled over and threw the covers off of her as she sat up. She walked over to the door and opened it walking through the hall until she came to a familiar room. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer but got none. She knew she wouldn't and decided to open it anyway walking in and quietly shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the bed where a sleeping Goku led fast asleep.

Bulma nudged him pushing his arms. "Goku wake up." She whispered to him but it was no use. She decided to just screw it and got into the bed with him wrapping one of his insanely heavy arms around her as she cuddled up to him. Goku opened his eyes slowly to see Bulmas form lying next to him as she got comfortable. "B-Bulma… is that you?" Goku asked sleepily. Bulma rolled over to look him in the eyes.

"Oh hey what are you doing in my bed?" He asked. Bulma smiled. "Well this is what boyfriends and girlfriends do with each other." Goku nodded as he yawned. "Oh right." He replied. Bulma cuddled up to him more embracing the warmth that radiated off of him like an electric heater. Goku wrapped both arms around her and kissed her ear. "Good night Bulma." He whispered. Bulma smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Ok I'm going to end it there. Now I hope you enjoyed it am not really used to writing the whole romance side of things but I gave it my best shot, any ideas on how I could of improved it would be appreciated so that I could make it better In the future. Anyway thanks for reading and if you liked it please leave a review and tell me as I love feedback =] see you guys next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes alright so from now on I will be focusing on the story side of things with the romance coming into play along with the story and characters it effects such as Goku, Bulma, ivy and soon Raditz. Things will be different form the normal story of dbz so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews so far keep them coming I love the feedback =]**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DB or DBZ or any of its characters. But I do own my idea, my OC and this story please enjoy =]**

**A life without Chi Chi**

**Chapter eight: Raditz**

The next day had come all too soon for Bulma, really all she wanted to do was stay cuddled up to Goku forever. She was scared really that it was all a dream and that if she woke up it wouldn't be real. That said as she woke up she found that she was indeed alone with no Goku besides her. She quickly shot up looking around for any signed to prove that what happened last night was really not a dream.

She noticed the room she was in was different from her own and then realised that she was still in Gokus room, in Gokus bed and not dreaming. "Wuu that was a close one, for a second there I thought it was all just a crazy dream." She said as she dropped back down to the bed spreading her arms out as she stared up at the sealing.

"I wonder how everybody will take this when we tell them about us. I mean I know they won't mind but what will Yamcha think?" "Maybe I shouldn't bring him and just say I forgot to tell him we were leaving, but I'm sure Goku will want him to come. I mean its been years since we've all been together like the old days." Bulma sighed as she rolled over to look at the clock on the side. "Oh god is it that time already, I'd better get ready."

Meanwhile Goku was outside doing a little bit of training before they went to kami house. His mind was still on last night and how he and Bulma had kissed. He never thought of Bulma that way before. "There was that one time at the tournament but then there was piccolo to deal with and I kind of forgot." Goku thought to himself. "Oh well now that me and Bulma are going out. As she put it I guess there's nothing to worry about." Goku said out loud as he punch the air.

After his morning training Goku entered the kitchen to see Ivy and Bulma chattering away and laughing. "Hey guys what you talking about?" Goku said with a big grin. Ivy smiled "Oh nothing much." She said with a wink. Goku didn't get it and just sat down next to Bulma. "Hey what's for breakfast I'm starving?" Goku said with a smile. Bulma smiled. "So this is how it's going to be eh? Guess with your massive appetite and lack of cooking skills I'll be doing all of the cooking?" Goku smiled. Bulma frowned but gave in and made him his food.

Luckily years ago she had come up with a device that cooks food in almost an instant, it took some time but she designed it just for Goku when he came to stay. "I guess now it will be the most used part of the kitchen." Bulma said to herself while laughing.

Goku started devouring his food and not too soon after Yamcha walked in taking a seat on the table. "Hey guys what's up?" he asked with a wave. The others all gave a wave and a friendly hello to the ex-dessert bandit. Bulma was still a little cold to him but now that she was with Goku she had no reason to hate him anymore. "So what time are we heading to Roshis?" Yamcha asked as he started eating his breakfast that Bulma had made for him out of kindness. "Well once you and Goku finish up your food we can set off. I have a capsule plane we can all take, the trip will take about an hour but it's not too long." Bulma said.

Yamcha gave a satisfied nod and continued to eat his breakfast. "Oh wait I need to pick up Puar, I can meet you guys thereafter, it should only take me an extra ten minutes to get there. I've got my own car so don't worry about it."

Bulma nodded. "Oh yeah I didn't even notice the little guy wasn't around." Goku who had finished his food smiled. "Man I can't wait to get there. We can all train like old times!" Yamcha smiled. "Yeah I wonder how Krillin's training has been coming along." Bulma laughed. "If he's been doing any that is." Yamcha also smiled. "Yeah that's true, but I guess after Goku beat Piccolo and proved he was the strongest we haven't really had a reason to train."

Goku smiled. "Don't worry Yamcha I'm sure he's gotten stronger, there's always a reason to train."

After a while the group were ready to get a move on, Yamcha had already set off on his way to pick up his lifelong friend leaving Bulma, Goku and Ivy to get a move on. Ok guys let's get a move on." Bulma said. Goku stopped all of a sudden like he had forgotten something. He checked himself and then tried to remember what it was. He was wearing his knew fighting gi that Ivy and Bulma had picked out for him. A dark red GI with black wristbands and black boots with a red streak running down them. A black undershirt that Bulma had made weighted along with the red of his black clothing, apart from his belt which was tied around his waist. "Hey Bulma I just remembered." He said to her.

Bulma looked at him. "What is it?" Goku smiled. "You forgot to fix the dragon radar." He said with a big son grin on his face. Bulmas eyes shot open as she realised she had totally forgotten about it. "Omg your right I totally forgot about that and that's the whole reason you guys even came to my place in the first place. How silly of me." Bulma said with a laugh. Even Ivy started laughing and they all climbed into the yellow plain with a capsule corp logo on the side of it. It was a small plain with four seat, two in the front and two in the back.

Goku was stuck in the back while Ivy and Bulma were in the front with Bulma driving the thing. "Ok guys hold on tight this thing is a little bumpy on the take-off." Ivy grabbed her seat while Goku just crossed his arms. "Aww man I'm stuck in the back again why didn't I just ride Nimbus?" He thought to himself.

Meanwhile deep in the vacuum of space, a lone space pod sailed across the ocean of stars towards its destination. Earth. "Wake up Raditz; you will arrive at your destination in T –minus 5 minutes." The space pods computer spoke. The large saiyan opened his eyes slowly as the pod released the anti- cryogenic sleep gases to allow his body to wake up. Raditz looked at his vital signs that were displayed by the computer and then looked at the time he had been traveling for.

"It's been two months already ugh it's going to take a few minutes for that gases effects to were off. Raditz sat back with his arms crossed closing his eyes again to think. "It's been 20 years since I last saw you brother. I hope your still alive."

The space pod entered the earth's atmosphere and was engulfed in flames as it crashed from the heavens and collided with the earth below. Raditz shuck the g-force off and waited as the pod door fully opened. Reaching out to grab something so he could pull himself out, grabbing the door frame of the pod he pulled himself up and used his energy to fly slowly out of the pod to see a small human shaking in his boots before him.

"Well, well the creatures on this planet are still alive." So much for your mission Kakarot. Raditz thought to himself. "Y-Your on my property." Raditz smiled. "Is that so." He reached up and tapped his scouter scanning the human's power level. The numbers started jumping around and stopped at 5. Raditz started walking towards the man. "Your power level is puny, level 5 to bad."

The human aimed his gun at Raditz and threatened him with it. "D-Don't you come any closer. I-I'll use this thing!" Raditz took another step forwards anyway and out of shock the human pulled the trigger. His upper body was launch back from the recoil of his rifle but to his surprise Raditz was simply holding the Bullet inspecting it. "Here catch." He said as he flicked the Bullet back with his thumb.

The tiny piece of metal shot forwards almost ten times faster than it was shot and pierced right through the humans head and into his van blowing the engine. Blood splattered all of the van as the now dead human lay still and lifeless as his red fluids ran from his skull along the grass staining it.

Raditz smiled at his handy work. "My what a fragile breed of people." His attention was diverted to his scouter as it gave off a signal that it had detected a large power level. "Hmm a high power level. That must be Kakarot." Raditz jumped into the air taking flight. "I'm coming little brother!" He shouted as he chased after the power.

Goku, Bulma and Ivy were just arriving at Kami house in there small plain. Bulma landed the thing out on the small beach with ease and turned the engine off. "Alright guys where here." Ivy looked at the small pink house and at the surrounding area. "My what a nice little place." She said as she hopped out. Bulma smiled, "Yeah it's not bad, anyway let's go I and say hello." Goku smiled as he put his hands on his hips taking in a large breath allowing the fresh salty air to fill his lungs. Bulma walked onto the porch and stuck her head in the door. "Hello! Oh hey you guys!" She said with a big smile.

Master Roshi and Krillin where standing inside preparing some refreshments when they spotted Bulma. "Heyy!" They both shouted with smiles. Bulma walked in with Ivy following behind her. "Wow it sure has been a long time hasn't it." Roshi smiled as he held up his beer. "Yep and you look as beautiful as ever." Bulma smiled and turned around. "You men, you're impossible.

Krillin looked at Ivy and then to Bulma. "Hey Bulma who's this, she a friend of yours?" Bulma smiled as she turned to Ivy. "Yeah guys this is Ivy she's a new friend of mine and Gokus and we thought it would be a good idea to bring her and introduce you." Ivy smiled and gave a wave. "Hey my names Ivy it's nice to meet you." Roshi smiled as he held up his beer checking out all her curves. Krillin smiled and introduced himself. "Hey wait is Goku here to?" as if on cue Goku shouted into the house. "Hey is anyone home?!" Goku shouted with a big grin as he walked into the house. Krillin and Roshi gave a smile as there old Friend and student walked in. "Hey Goku!" Krillin said with a big smile. Roshi chuckled with a smile. "Hey Goku what's with the new threads man?" Krillin asked. Goku looked at his clothes. "Oh yeah well Bulma and Ivy said orange and Blue were out this year so they got me these instead. "

Krillin smiled. "Well look at you getting the attention of all the girls." Roshi laughed. "Now, now Krillin one of you had to. Bulma smiled. "Well about that, we need to tell you guys about something." Krillin and Roshi looked at Bulma waiting for what she had to say. Suddenly Yamcha burst through the door with Puar. "Hey guys long time no see!" Yamcha said with a wave. Krillin and Roshi smiled and they ran over to him smiling and saying hello. "Yamcha, hey I didn't know you were coming today?" Yamcha laughed, yeah me nether but Goku talked me into it."

Roshi smiled. "It's good to have the group back together." He then turned to Bulma. "So what did you need to tell us?" Bulma blushed a bit thinking about it but walked over to Goku and grabbed his arm. Goku look at her with surprise and tried to get loose but she wouldn't let him.

"Come on Bulma what is it?" Krillin asked with his hands on his hips. Bulma smiled, "You see me and Goku… Well, were-" She was cut off as Goku gave a sudden sharp turn towards the door and his face became serious. Everybody looked at him strongly. "What's wrong Goku?" Bulma asked. "What is it?" Krillin asked.

"Man something is heading straight for us." Everybody looked at him confused. They all ran outside to the beach to get a better look. Oku looked into the sky trying to see it. "Man I've never felt a power like this before." Suddenly Krillin and Yamcha became serious. "I feel it now, man what the hell is that?" Yamcha said as his body tensed. Bulma crossed her arms. "Come on guys there's nothing there." Ivy looked at them strangely wondering what they were talking about.

"It can't be Piccolo?" Krillin said. He looked up into the sky as a small black dot appeared. "I see it!" Roshi shouted pointing up. Suddenly the dot became large and turned into a man as he got closer and dropped onto the beach with a large smile on his face.

Everybody looked in shock at this new person that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He gave a laugh and smiled. "So we meet again at last." He said as he crossed his arms. He looked at his scouter and waited for it to stop beeping. "Well, well you've grow up. I recognise you though Kakarot." Goku looked surprised. "Kak..rot?" he said in surprise. Raditz looked at him strangely. "That's right, that's your name. Everybody looked strangely at the new guy and then back to Goku.

"Whats he talking about Goku?" Yamcha asked. "Yeah do you know him Goku?" Krillin also said. Raditz frowned at his brother. "What have you been doing all these years? Your mission was to kill every single life form on this planet. So why haven't you carried it out?" Goku looked very confused he looked to master Roshi for an idea of what this guy was talking about but got no answer.

Krillin stepped forwards. "Look mister, I don't know who you are but I think you've got the wrong party." He was stopped by Yamcha who stepped in front of him. "It's ok Krillin I've got this. "Look buddy we don't know who this Kakarot person but it's not Goku. Now how about you get out of here before you get hurt." Raditz smiled as he stared at Yamcha. "Now come on pal allow me to escort you off the island back to crazy land where you shop at." Yamcha walked forwards and was about to place a hand on Raditzs shoulder when a long brow tail slapped his hand and then his face catapulting him across the small island where he landed hard on the sand. "Yamcha no!" Goku shouted but it was too late, he had already been hit and was now trying to pick himself up. Goku turned around ready to charge when he noticed the tail. "W-What the. A-A tail?!" Everybody looked in shock as they started to process who this man could be. "He's got a tail to!" Goku shouted not believing it. Raditz smiled. "So you know who I am at last hm?"

Goku still looked troubled. "What are you talking about, I've never seen you before in my life." Raditz was starting to get annoyed now. "Look Kakarot, tell me this. Did you ever suffer a serious blow to the head when you were young?" Roshis eyes suddenly twinkled behind his sunglasses as he remembered the story Gohan had told him. Goku looked confused again and put a hand to his head. "Y-Yes but I don't remember it very well, but I did hit my head when I was younger." Raditz growled a little bit. "You fool you forgot!" Now Goku was starting to get mad. "What? What did I forget?!" He was interrupted by Roshi as he called him name. "Goku. There was something your grandfather once told me that I think you should know." Goku looked at him along with everybody else. Raditz just smiled he knew what he was already about to say.

"A long time ago your grandpa found some sort of space pod in the woods and there you were lying in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild downright uncontrollable. And extremely powerful for a baby, you wanted nothing to do with Gohans kindness. But one day there was an accident and you feel into a large ravine and badly damaged your head. After you recovered which was a miracle any other baby boy would have died, but not you, you survived and from that day on you became a happy loving boy."

Goku looked at Roshi in pure surprise but held a straight face. "I-I'm from outer space?" Roshi nodded "Yes." Goku tured back to Raditz, "Alright just who are you?!" He demanded. Meanwhile Yamcha was just pulling himself back up as he held his jaw. "Yamcha are you alright?" Goku asked. Yamcha nodded. "Yeah am ok, but watch out this guy's something else." Raditz smiled. Well you're not normal either my forgetful friend." He said to Goku. Goku looked at his in question and Raditz decided to enlighten him.

"Allow me to fill you in. You were born on the planet Vegeta you are a space fighter, a saiyan warrior. Just like me." Goku and the rest of his friends faces were covered with shock at what Raditz had just told them. But then to top the cherry on the cake Raditz smiled as he said it. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz. Your big brother." Gokus head was battered inside as he tried to process all of the new information that was being thrown at him all he could do was listen with his mouth open in disbelief.

"G-Goku has a brother?" Bulma asked looking at Raditz. "H-He looks like you Goku." Krillin said now spotting the resemblance in there facial features. Goku took a defensive stance out of instinct. "Why should I believe you?!"

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah why does Goku live on earth if he's from this planet Vegetable?!" Raditz looked at Yamcha with pricing eyes threating him. "Trust me that very simple. You see we work as kind of planet brokers, we find high valued planets on the galactic market and make them ready for sale. We send our warriors there to purge it of all life first of course, but for weak planets like this one, one of our infants is sufficient enough. But you Kakarot obviously forgot your mission!"

Krillin and Yamcha didn't look happy, "If what you say is true then you saiyans are an abomination!" "Yeah your space pirates that what you are!" Yamcha also said. Ivy was shocked at what was going on but she didn't like it any more than the others. "How can you send little baby's off into space all by themselves?!" She shouted at Raditz.

Raditz turned to face her and smiled. "Well what do we have here, at least the company you keep isn't all wasted little brother." Ivy stuck her tongue out in disgust knowing what he was hinting at. Raditz smirked. "Oh trust me, then can certainly handle themselves, and with the help of the full moon you could have destroyed this planet in a few short years if only you had remembered!" Raditz said turning his attention back to Kakarot.

Goku didn't know what he was talking about, but the look on the others faces said otherwise. "Whats a full moon got to do with it?" Raditz was now getting angry at how stupid his little brother was. Then he sudden noticed that Kakarot didn't have a tail. "W-What happened to your tail Kakarot?!"

"My tail?" Goku said looking to where it used to be. "It was removed for good a long time ago!" Raditz felt his whole body tense up at the stupidity of what his brother had done to himself. "Y-You fool do you know what you've done?! Your true power is gone now! You've lost your ability to transform at the full moon, now I see how you can be on good terms with these weaklings!"

Yamcha was about to object but he was cut off by Goku. "Listen this is my home and these are my friends, so it doesn't matter what you say I am got it?! My name is Goku and I belong here!"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah just go!" Roshi also stepped forwards. "Even if you are brothers Goku doesn't have to listen to you!" "Yeah Goku even saved this planet once so get lost!" Yamcha shouted. Puar and Ivy were standing next to each other watching what was happening before them.

Raditz smiled and turned to the side. "So baby brother wants to be left alone. I'm sorry but I can't allow that, you see our home planet met with an unfortunate accident. Just after you left a huge commit smashed into destroying everything and everyone. Only four of us survived, so far as we know." Raditz smiled as he looked at his brother. "Your one of the four brother."

"You see your very valuable to use and we could use your help. You see we found a prize planet with a great price, but the job requires a little extra man power. That's when I remembered you." Raditz walked up to his brother and smiled in his face. "So what do ya think? Are you excited, you should be I've come to take you back into the fold." Goku suddenly stood up right and raised his voice.

"That's enough! You don't have to worry about that the answer is no!" Raditz smiled. "I can see the fir in your eyes brother, you love to fight I know it is in your blood, deep down I know you want to."

Goku shuck his head. "I-I said no!" Raditz frowned. "You know brother as the only family I have left I would prefer not to have to kill you, but you're not leaving me much choice at the moment." Goku took a fighting stance as did Krillin and Yamcha. "Oh so you do want to fight. Very good I could do with testing your power before we go back. Of course I'll be taking you by force even if I have to bash your skull back in so you remember!" Raditz smiled as he clenched his fist. "Alright let's get started." Krillin and Yamcha ran to Gokus side. "Don't worry Goku we've got your back!" Yamcha shouted. Raditz smiled. "You'll be the first to die pretty boy."

**Ok so that's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it please leave a review and let me know =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes alright so from now on I will be focusing on the story side of things with the romance coming into play along with the story and characters it effects such as Goku, Bulma, ivy and soon Raditz. Things will be different form the normal story of dbz so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews so far keep them coming I love the feedback =]**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DB or DBZ or any of its characters. But I do own my idea, my OC and this story please enjoy =]**

**A life without Chi Chi**

**Chapter Nine: Fight to the death**

Goku, Krillin and Yamcha all stood in a fighting position ready and awaiting their attack. Raditz was stood with his arms crossed and a smile on his face, "So let's get this over with shall we brother?" Goku smiled. "You're not my brother, you've never even taken me to a ball game." Raditz also smiled. "Well I guess I should make up for all the time we've missed but don't worry; I'll make up for it by teaching you how to fight. Now keep your eye on the birdy." Suddenly Raditz disappeared completely out of sight. "W-Where did he go?!" Krillin shouted. Suddenly he reappeared and struck Krillin and Yamcha with a solid elbow to the back of their necks knocking them down to the sand causing them to slide along it form the force of the blow.

Goku turned around in shock as his brother was stood right behind him. "ARGHH!" Goku shouted as he launched a furious combo attack. He started be shooting his fist out but it was blocked by Raditz Goku carried on throwing blow after blow at his brother, but he simple dodged or blocked the attacks.

"Ahh you have skill brother but your years away from my level!" Raditz caught one of his punches and quickly kneed him in the ribs taking the breath out if his and sending him sailing down into the ground. "Hahahaha!" Raditz shouted as he laughed. "Oh sorry little brother did I go too hard on you?" Goku got back up slowly as did Yamcha and Krillin. "Man Goku whats this guy made out of?" "Yeah he hits like a train!" Krillin shouted rubbing the back of his neck.

Goku looked to his friends who had run back inside but were looking out of the window. "We can't do this hear we have to get him away so he doesn't hurt anyone else!" Goku shouted. But Raditz laughed. "You know you really are stupid, you just told me what you most care about, now what if I was to just destroy that house with all of them inside?" Gokus face filled with anger. "No Raditz don't!" Goku screamed as he charged him. Raditz easly side stepped the kick that Goku aimed for his head and slammed a solid punch into his jaw knocking him back to Krillin and Yamcha.

Raditz walked towards the house and ripped the door of. "Peekaboo!" Raditz shouted at them. Bulma stepped forwards. "Leave us along you jerk!" Then Ivy stepped forwards with her. "Yeah you over grown hedgehog!" Raditz gave a small chuckle at what the woman had just said to him. "You know I like your spunk girl how about I take you as my hostage?" Ivy suddenly stepped backwards. "D-Don't touch me!"

Suddenly Yamcha ad Krillin charged in appearing behind Raditz ready to strike. But Raditz was to quick and he quickly ducked dodging both the attakcks. Then jumping into the air he spun around kicking Yamcha in the face sendinghim flying into the kitchen and smashing into the fridge that shot through the wall along with Yamcha who landed hard on the ground outside. Krillin looked horrified at what had just happened but tried to be brave and started attacking him anyway. "You monster!" he shouted ah he charged. Raditz simply placed his large hand on the bald warriors head holding him still. "I don't think so shorty." Raditz sudden kneed him in the face the force of which sent him off his feet into the air so that he was eye level with Raditz. "Now take this! Raditz shouted as he punch Krillin with a devastating blow in the face causing his body to flip over and over again until it collided with the Tv and the wall which did little to stop him as he crashed through it and out of the house not moving.

"N-No my Tv!" Roshi screamed but then realised Krillin was seriously hurt. "Krillin!" He shouted. Raditz turned around and grabbed Ivy by the waist. "Well your coming with me then." Ivy tried to fight but he was to strong and his grip was like steel bars holding her in place Bulma jumped at him but he just pushed her away with one hand so that she fell back on her but.

The large saiyan walked outside holding Ivy in his arm who was kicking and screaming trying to get loose. Goku was still injured from the attack Raditz had gave him and couldn't quite get up. "Well Kakarot I'm taking this woman with me as a hostage. If you wish to see her alive again then you will kill 100 people and pile there bodies up on this beach with in the next 24 hours. Understand?" Goku tried to get back up but Raditz kicked him back down. "Please brother have some pride. I hope you come to your senses and do the right thing, otherwise I'll have my fun with this one and then kill you and everybody on this planet!"

With that Raditz ascended into the air laughing while he did. "Farewell brother! For now." He said as he flew off at lightning speed with Ivy still held tight between his arm and side. Goku watched as Raditz flew away with Ivy, the thing that hurt the most was that he was so powerless to stop him, even with all of the training he had been doing it was still no use.

Krillin and Yamcha were out like a light bulb, like a broken light bulb to be exact. Bulma ran out to him and slid onto her knees trying to help him up. "Oh Goku are you ok?" She asked. Goku managed to stand up. "N-Nimbus!" He shouted. Bulma grabbed his arm. "No Goku what are you doing, if you go after him he'll kill you!" Goku pulled his arm back. "I-I don't have a choice I can't let him do this!"

"Goku we have to tend to Yamcha and Krillin they look really bad, you still have 24 hours please lets calm down and come up with a plan!" Goku listened to Bulma and calmed down. "Ok Bulma your right, let's see if Krillin and Yamcha are ok.

They pulled Krillin and Yamcha back into the house and placed hot towels over their foreheads. "Man there in bad shape I can't believe how strong he was." Bulma said as she dabbed Krillin's face wiping the blood off from his broken nose. "What are we going to do Goku, we don't stand a chance against your brother, he's just too strong." Roshi said. Goku was sat with his arms crossed trying to think of what they could do when his senses got the better of him and he ran outside to check it out.

"P-Piccolo! What are you doing here?!" The Namek stood with his arms crossed against his chest. "Well as much as I hate the idea, I understand we have a new threat and nether you or me can beat him along." Goku looked at his in surprise. "You fought him?" Piccolo nodded. "Not quite but I saw how strong he is. We need to team up to beat him Goku it's the only way." Goku smiled, "Wow Piccolo I can't believe you're asking me to do this." Piccolo turned his head. "I have my own plans for world domination, and I can't let this guy get in the way." Goku nodded. "Alright let's get after him!" Bulma ran outside to see Goku and Piccolo flying off into the sky. "Nooo Goku!" Bulma shouted but he was already too far to hear her. "God damn it Goku, I will not let you die when we have only been going out for one fuming day!"

Raditz touched down where his pod had landed and he released Ivy dropping her to the ground. She landed hard on her butt and rubbed it as she got back up. "H-Hey look mister what's the big idea bring me here! And how the hell can you fly?!" Raditz smiled. "Now look here earth woman, if you want to live then I suggest you just shut up and sit over their before I change my mind about not killing you."

Ivy crossed her arms. "Go ahead and try, Gokus already saved me twice there no way he'll let you kill me." Raditz smirked, is that so? So I trust you are a good friend of my younger brother. How about you tell me about him and I might promise not to hurt you." Ivy looked at him and sat down on a large rock, "How do I know I can trust you." Raditz smiled as he sat on another not too far from the one Ivy was sat on. "Because I haven't hurt you yet, but if you start to get on my nerves I'll simply snap your pretty neck." Ivy smiled. "Alright, alright. I wouldn't say we are really good friends, I mean I only met him a week ago." Raditz slapped his face. "Maybe I should kill you now then."

Ivy held her hands up in defence. "No, no don't worry I still know a bit about him. Listen the first time I met him he saved me from getting hit by this big truck. He was so fast that I didn't even know what happened until he was holding me in his arms."

Raditz laughed. "I would preferred to see you get hit by the truck." Ivy frowned. "Look hear you stupid hedgehog!" Raditz stood up and walked over to her. Ivy quickly shut her mouth and put her hands over it. Raditz grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes. "My, you certainly do have pretty blue eyes, such a rare eye colour among us saiyans. Ivy tried to get her chin free but Raditz pulled her even closer to him.

"it has been a long time since I've seen a creature as beautiful as you, it would be a shame if you were to provoke me enough to damage you." Ivy didn't break eye contact, even though she was scared, she was determined not to give in and held her ground. "Get your hands off of me. "You may be Gokus brother but you have no right to touch me." Raditz smiled and let go of her and started laughing as he went and sat back down. "My, my your full of spirit. I like that."

Ivy crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. "Your just a useless asshole who kills people weaker than himself because you could never stand up to anyone stronger than yourself. That's right I know your type, you only pick on the small and weaker ones than you right." Raditz was not happy and raised his hand. "You'd better watch your mouth woman, otherwise I'll have to break it."

Ivy smirked. "Why can't you stand up to a poor defenceless woman like me? Am I to much for ya?" Raditz smiled, "You really are interesting for a weak human, shame I'll have to destroy your entire race one after the other." Ivy was at a loss for words and simply stuck her tongue out at him. Raditz smiled. Suddenly his scouter started beeping indicating that two large power levels were heading his way.

"What, Kakarot can't be that stupid as to come and try and rescue you." Ivy smiled in hope, hoping that it was Goku and that he had come to save her. Raditz stood up and walked over to Ivy grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up. "H-hey what are you doing let go of me!" she demanded, but it was no use. Just has Raditz had predicted Goku and another landed not 20 meters away from where he was stood holding Ivy in front of him. "Well, well it would seem you're more stupid than I imagined. What are you doing here you idiot?!"

Goku smiled. "I'm here to get my friend back and beat you into the ground for what you did to my friends." Raditz noticed the green one who Kakarot was stood with, it was the first one he had bumped into thinking he was Kakarot. "Oh we meet again green man, last time you were lucky but this time your luck has run out."

Piccolo pulled off his weighted cape and turban. "Yeah just keep telling yourself that, this time will be different." Goku watched as the clothes hit the ground hard. "Hey I didn't know you used weighted clothing to?" Goku pulled down his red GI top and struggled to remove his weighted black t-shirt. He dropped it to the ground where it caused a large bang as it hit. He then took off his wrist bands and boots. "Oh boy that feels better, after I upped the weight of these thing I really struggled to get used to them haha."

Raditzs scouter started beeping as it calculated the new powers of the two fighters. "So his power has shot up to 400. Impressive but still weak." Raditz thought to himself. "W-Wait what? K-Kakarots just changed from 350 to 700. What in the world was he wearing?" Goku smiled. "Alright now I feel light as a feather." Piccolo also looked at Goku in surprise. "You've been training hard Goku, you ass hole you've gotten incredibly strong, just how hard have you been training?"

Goku laughed but he was cut off by Ivys scream. Goku looked at her and was about to move when. "Oh no I wouldn't do that if I was you brother. You move and she dies, see simple." Goku held back. "Let her go Raditz! This is between you and me!" Raditz smiled. "You know what, you absolutely right!" Raditz pushed Ivy aside where she fell to the ground catching herself with her forearms. Gokus attention was distracted for a split second, but that was all Raditz needed. "Goku look out!" Piccolo shouted.

Raditz appeared behind them quickly. Behind you!" He shouted with a smile. He slammed his elbow into Piccolos back that sent him flying forwards but quickly hit the ground and flipped back over. Goku however had already seen this trick and had managed to dodge the elbow strike shooting his own spinning back kick at Raditzs head. The larger saiyan blocked the kick but was surprised at how much stronger his little brother had suddenly got from there last fight. "Ahh not bad brother but let me show you how a top class fighter fight!"

Raditz started throwing punches and kicks all over keeping Goku on guard. He was able to dodge and block a few of them but most got through. Piccolo quickly re-joined the battle and tried to charge Raditz but he was quickly slapped on the side of the head by a kick and sent flying into Goku.

Raditz quickly jumped into the air holding his hands out. Goku and Piccolo chased after him one on each side. Raditz smiled. "Try to dodge this one!" He shouted as he let loose two blast of energy one from each hand. Goku managed to dodge and quickly carried on charging at his brother. Piccolo however was not as lucky and his arm was caught by the blast taking it clean off. "ARRGGHH!" He screamed as he felt the flesh and bone dissolve from the heat of the attack until it faded and his upper body was left numb. Goku charged at Raditz taking him by surprise landing a good solid punch in his face. But Raditz quickly recovered landing his own fist into Gokus face followed by a slam to his back knocking him to the ground besides Piccolo. Goku looked to Piccolo to see if he was ok but noticed his arm missing. "Oh no Piccolo your arm!" Piccolo didn't respond as he was still in pain. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks.

Raditz landed back on the ground laughing at the sight. "Oh I'm sorry about that; hey excuse me I seem to be missing an arm. You can't miss it, it's green! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ivy was watching the whole thing, or trying to anyway. They were way too fast for her to keep track of what was going on half the time, but she saw the huge purple beam the explosions it made. Worse she saw that the green guy had lost an arm because of it and Raditz was laughing. Ivy stood up watching the horror of the battle before her.

Meanwhile Bulma and Roshi were flying after Goku luckly Roshi could sense the energy coming from their battle and led her in the right direction. Yamcha had come to and told them him and Puar would look after Krillin. "Oh I can't believe this is happening, poor Ivy she got kidnapped by Gokus brother. I hope Goku is ok, what if he dies what will I do then?" Roshi was listening to Bulma, of course he was just as worried the fate of the world rested on this battle after all.

"Bulma, are you and Goku dating by any chance?" Roshi asked her. Bulma turned to him and nodded with a small blush. "Roshi nodded, maybe it would be best if we didn't go after them, we might just get in the way and get them killed.

Bulma was having none of it, but deep down she knew he was right. "But we have to make sure everything is going ok, I-I mean what if they both die, we have to check this out. And we have to try and help Ivy." Roshi nodded his head slowly this time knowing she was right. "Let's do this baby!" Roshi shouted out but Bulma just punched him I the face knocking him back down. "Shut it perve."

"What's wrong you two? Don't tell me you've finished your attack already?" Raditz said laughing. Piccolo looked to Goku still holding his shoulder here his arm was missing. "So what you think Goku, you got any new moves?" Goku started to think. "No not really, I have the super kamahamaha wave but that's all."

Piccolo laughed, "Ha and all that training you've been doing and you didn't even come up with a new move, you slacker. It just so happens that I came up with a new move that I think could take him out." Goku smiled, oh really, can you still do it with just one arm?" Piccolo smiled, "Yeah that's no problem, the problem is that it takes a while to charge, I was saving it for you but I guess your brother will have to do."

"Hey what are you two whishpering about over there?!" Raditz shouted. Goku looked back to Piccolo, "so how long do you need?" Piccolo smiled. "About 5 minutes, think you can handle it?" Goku smiled, "Let's find out!" Goku shouted as she suddenly charged Raditz as fast as he could. Piccolo smiled and started to charge hi energy into two fingers that he held infront of his face.

Goku and Raditz clashed like two titans battling it out. They were locked in an all-out intense battle nether backing down and both giving it there all. Goku was doing well he was managing to hold Raditz off using his supreme skill in battle. His power may have been weaker but his fighting skills were obviously more polished while Raditzs was just bits and pieces that he had picked up from fighting over the years. Of course his superior strength gave him the advantage but Goku was still able to land a few hits here and there.

Piccolo was now starting to glow with his energy as he charged it all as much as he could focusing it into his fingers to give it deadly piercing capability's. Goku managed to block a swift palm strike intended for his nose and spun around confusing Raditz for a split second and landing an elbow in his sternum. Raditz winced in pain but quickly brought his foot up and planted it against the side of Gokus head sending him flying through the air.

Quickly he placed his hands on the ground and used them to spring up into the air. Raditz smiled. "He's persistent!" he shouted with a smile. Goku placed his hands together and began to charge energy into them. "KAA…MMAA….HHAAA…." Raditz looked confused as to what his brother wa up to, but then he noticed the blue energy sphere forming in his hands. Suddenly his scouter started going off and alerting him to the intense power that was forming. "W-What in the?!" How can he generate that much power?!"

Raditz couldn't believe his eyes as he read his scouter. "N-No… that's impossible, his power level is sky rocketing! 1100!... 1200!..." Suddenly he turned to look at Piccolo. "What his power is going up as well! It's over a 1000 to!"

Goku was almost finished charging his attack and still continued to pump energy into it. "MMAAA….. HHAAAAA!" he screamed as he released the energy blast at full force. Raditz quickly started sprinting trying to avoid the blast but Goku pulled up on the energy wave allowing it to change its course. "Oh no that blast has a power of 1400! Its stronger than me, if that hits it could be over… NAAWW!" he screamed as he turned to face the kamahamaha wave, he quickly crossed both arms over his face to protect himself and then he was engulfed by the force of the wave. The blast carried its target into the ground exploding on impact; the explosion was massive creating a huge shock wave and a giant mushroom cloud of dust and debris to form.

Ivy was trying to hold onto a rock to keep her from flying away but it was no use, the shock wave pulled her loose and she sailed through the air the force taking her where ever it wanted. Even Piccolo was forced to stop charging his power and concentrate on not being blow away by the power of the blast. "D-Damn it Goku just how strong have you got?" he muttered as he tried to regain his balance.

Goku fell back to the ground, he was almost completely out of energy after that attack and found it hard to stand. "H-hey piccolo, I think I got him!" He shouted to his rival/ enemy. Piccolo was in turn surprised at what had just happened. Here he thought Goku would hold him off so he could use his attack and take him out, not take him out himself.

As the dust cleared a large creator could be seen where the blast had hit the ground. The smoke from the explosion was still clearing and made it hard to see but a dark shadow could be seen still standing. Raditz was still standing, somehow he had survived the blast but his body was in bad shape. His armour was broken and I pieces, only the lower section was still intact with one small half of it stretching to just under his chest that followed to his back but then back down. His shoulder and legs guards were completely gone and had been destroyed by the blast. His arms were still crossed over his face and his scouter was still intact although the screen had a few small cracks in it. his hair was even more of a mess and burns covered his body from head to boot. He slowly uncrossed his arms, screamed that I he moved to fast he would collapse and pass out. His arms were cut and bleeding badly so they dropped pretty fast once he moved them an inch, his gauntlets had been all but destroyed to leaving just a small yellow band around his forearm. His tail was also no longer wrapped around his body, instead it was standing up write and the hair was all puffed out and spiky. Raditz looked to his arm and noticed that the red arm band was still intact and undamaged; he breathed a small sigh of relief before he fell down to one knee struggling to stay up write.

Goku walked over to his brother and stood in front of him. "So Raditz, what do you have to say for yourself?" Goku asked. Raditz looked up to his brother and a small smile escaped his lips. "W-Well B-Brot-ther i-it would seem that you o-out did me." He managed to say. Gokus face softened up a little as he looked down at his defeated brother. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Deep down he could feel there connection, he knew they were brother but he also knew that he was evil and was planning on destroying the earth.

"So what now?" Raditz said weakly. Goku fell to the floor landing on his but with a smile. "Well now that you can't really move and aren't a big threat, how about we talk?" Raditz was shocked at the kindness his brother was showing to him. Of course he knew that he could only agree as it would not take much to finish him off at this point. "S-So be it, what do you wish to know?"

Goku put his hand on his chin trying to think. "Um… I'm not really sure, I've never had a brother before so I don't really know what to talk about with you." Raditz started laughing but clutched his ribs in pain. He dropped back onto his back. "Y-You really are a different breed brother.

Suddenly Piccolo appeared before them both with evil in his eyes. "What are you doing Goku, lets finish him off!" Goku sat up and gave Piccolo a hard look. "No he's defenceless right now, he can't hurt anyone." Piccolo didn't care, all he wanted was him out of the way so he could get on with his plans to take over the earth.

"Your weak Goku, you always have been and I'll show you what mercy gets you!" Piccolo suddenly shot his fingers forwards. "DIE!" he shouted as he launched a beam of energy at a surprised and off guard Goku. But to Gokus and Piccolos surprise Raditz somehow dived in front of the blast trying to shield his brother from the attack.

It was no use, piccolo had used the energy he had been charging to kill Raditz with before so the energy blast pierced right through Raditzs chest and hit Goku in the chest taking them both down in one shot. Piccolo gave an evil laugh. "HAHAH well I was trying to kill Goku first and then you after but I guess you saved me the trouble."

Both Goku and Raditz still had a little life left in them before they faded into deaths hands. "P-Piccolo… Why?" Goku asked. "I told you, you fool we only teamed up to take him on, I never said I was you friend." Goku coughed up blood. Raditz glared daggered at Piccolo, "Y-You green bastard." Piccolo smiled. "You know its kind of funny. Gokus friends will most likely wish him back, but you will go to hell anyway."

Raditz was shaking with anger. "T-That's impossible. Tell me how?" Piccolo smiled. "On this planet we have something called dragon balls, whoever brings all seven dragon balls together gets any one wish granted. Gokus friends will use it to wish him back in no time, unless I stop them first."

Goku spat out more blood. "N-No Piccolo you wouldn't!" But Piccolo laughed. Suddenly a voice came from Raditzs scouter. "Raditz you weakling how could you lose to your weakling brother! We're coming to earth for those dragon balls, you can go a head and die hahahaha, you won't be missed!" Raditz reached up and crushed his scouter. "F-Fuck you Vegeta!" Raditz said. Piccolo with his amazing hearing grabbed Raditz by his hair. "What who coming?" Raditz started laughing. "So you heard that did you? Well now you're really screwed, that was my boss, he's more that ten times stronger than me and it seems he herd what you had to say about the dragon balls. Now they will come, and they will destroy everything!"

Goku suddenly lifted his head up having been listening. "N-No! H-How long until they get here?!" Raditz shuck his head, a year. I-I'm sorry little brother but your planet is doomed." He turned to look at Piccolo. "And your just as screwed as I am now green man, I'll be seeing you in hell!" Piccolo growled and dropped Raditz to the floor and delivered the finishing blow killing him. He turned back to Goku. "When you get back here you'd better get doing some serious training, otherwise the whole planet is doomed.

Suddenly Ivy came running over to them seeing what had happened she gave Piccolo an evil glare and hurried to Goku. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Don't die Goku, please don't die." Ivy said.

Goku smiled, "Its ok Ivy did you hear what Piccolo said?" Ivy nodded. "Yeah about stronger aliens coming and dragon balls why?" Goku smiled again. "M-Make sure to tell the others…" With that he breathed his last breath and death took him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes alright so from now on I will be focusing on the story side of things with the romance coming into play along with the story and characters it effects such as Goku, Bulma, ivy and soon Raditz. Things will be different form the normal story of dbz so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews so far keep them coming I love the feedback =]**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DB or DBZ or any of its characters. But I do own my idea, my OC and this story please enjoy =]**

**A life without Chi Chi**

**Chapter Ten: Brothers unite!**

Goku took a good look around at where he was, he noticed the massive long queue of little white cloud like things. "So this is death then huh?" Goku said to himself. Before he knew it he had gotten to the front and was now face to face with a huge red ogre. He seemed to be going over Gokus life history. "Woow who are you?" Goku asked. Kami was standing with him but told Goku to be quite. The huge red ogre looked at Goku. "Why I am king Yamma my boy, I am the judge of souls." Kami smiled. "Umm king Yamma so like I was saying, I would like to have Goku sent to train with king Kai." King Yamma looked at Kami and frowned. "I know that you already said that." Kami bowed. "Yeah of course I did, sorry king Yamma."

Goku looked at the big red Ogre again. "Hey umm king Yamma. Did a guy called Raditz come through here?" King Yamma looked at Goku for a second and tried to remember. "You know really log hair and a tail, very strong." King Yamma pointed behind Goku. "You mean that guy there?" Goku turned around to see his brother walking into the room they were in and being told to stop by a smaller ogre but ignored him. "Wow Raditz what are you doing here?" Goku asked. Raditz crossed his arms and frowned. "I got sent to the back of the queue for pushing in. "God it took forever." King Yamma frowned as he looked over Raditzs record. "Hmm let's see here. Murder, mass genocide, rape, kidnapping. Alright you're going to hell." Raditz frowned and was about to resist when king Yamma stopped. "Oh wait what's this. Well I'll be self-sacrifice, it's your lucky day Raditz, that one little move earns you a place right in heaven."

Raditz was completely surprised and almost felt sick. "Wait king Yamma, can Raditz come with me and Train at king Kais?" King Yamma laughed with a loud booming voice. "I don't think so; he may have earned a place in heaven, just. But he has by no right earned the right to train with King Kai!" Goku gave a little smile. "Aww come on King Yamma how about you train us, I bet your way stronger than this king Kai?" King Yamma smiled and started getting a little cocky, "Hahaha, well I have proved that I am pretty strong." Kami looked at Goku like he was crazy.

"Goku you fool king Kai is a lot stronger than king Yamma." King Yamma looked at Kami. "What was that? Did you say something Kami?!" kami held his hands up in defence. "N-No King Yamma I was just saying how you are so busy all the time that you don't have time to train him that's all." King Yamma frowned. "Whatever, anyway I will allow your brother to go with you to King Kais as a reward for such an excellent record of life. You must take snake way, but the journey will be anything but easy and if you are to fall off, you will go to hell so be careful!" Kami nodded. "Good luck Goku I'll tell your friends not to wish you back until the year is up, good luck with your training."

Goku nodded and smiled. "Thanks Kami. Hey come on Raditz let's get a move on!" Raditz was confused to hell already. "Wait why am I coming with you? But Goku grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along anyway.

Bulma and Roshi had arrived on the scene but they were too late. Gokus body had already disappeared, Ivy was sat alone where he had been lying, and the blood staining the grass was evidence enough. Not long after they got there Raditzs body also disappeared to their surprise and none of them had a clue.

"I-I can't believe Piccolo killed Goku." Bulma said with tears running down her checks. "What surprises me is that you say Raditz tried to save him from the blast?" Roshi said to Ivy. Ivy nodded as she too was trying to hold in her tears. "All that's left to do is gather the dragon balls and wish him back, if you say there is even stronger aliens coming after us now, we need all the man power we can get."

Suddenly a voice popped into Roshi, Ivy and Bulmas head. "Hello this is Kami can you hear me?" Roshi smiled and spoke up, "Yes Kami this is Roshi, what's the matter?" Ivy and Bulma thought they were going crazy but decided to ignore it and just listen. "I have some news about Goku." He said but was suddenly interrupted by Bulma. "G-Goku did you say Goku? Is he ok how is, what's he doing?!" Kami spoke up again. "Yes he is fine he is on his way to receive special training in otherworld from king Kai and you are not to wish him back for another year after his training is complete."

Bulma bowed her head with sadness. "I-I can't believe I'm not going to see him for another year." Bulma said with more tears. "So I recommend that you gather the dragon balls and wait, I will also be requesting Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu to come and train at the lookout." Master Roshi nodded. "Ok thank you for the news Kami." Kami said his fair well and his voice disappeared. "Ok guys you herd him, let's get dragon ball hunting!" Roshi shouted trying to lighten the mood.

Meanwhile Goku and Raditz were sat in the back seat of a car with a small blue ogre with glasses on driving them to the beginning of snake way. "Oh my just look at you guys, you're so cool I could tell right away that your kung Fu guys, ohh you're so buff, I mean like macho supremeo." Raditz was sat with his arms crossed while Goku was looking out of the window. "Do you think I could learn kung fu?" The little blue ogre asked. Raditz suddenly snapped. "Look buddy if you don't shut up and get a move on the only thing you'll be doing is being dead. Got that?!"

Goku laughed. "Hey come on Raditz give him a brake. Hey so have you ever met this King Kai?" The ogre laughed. "Who me, I'm flattered that you think that, no I haven't met king Kai and I don't know of anyone who has apart from king Yamma." Goku smiled. "Woow and we get to meet him, this is sweet." Raditz just grunted. "Wellll maybe." The little blue ogre said.

The rest of the journey was quiet and Goku even started nodded off until Raditz slapped him for trying to rest his head on his shoulder. "Wake up fool." Raditz said. Goku looked around surprised. He gave a loud yawn. "Ahh man are we hear yet?" Just as he said it the car stopped and the little Blue ogre stepped out. "As a matter of fact we are." He walked over to the beginning of a long road that started with a large snakes head. "Now this is the road to king Kais, snake way and they put the big ugly snake head here, it gives me goose bumps every time I see it." Goku and Raditz got out of the vehicle. "Woow it seems so long." Goku said. Even Raditz was impressed. Goku jumped on top of the snake head. "Wooooww. Hey just how long is it?" The blue ogre smiled. "Well they say it's over 10,000 miles but nobody knows for sure." Goku almost slipped and fell over. "What! 10,000 miles!" Raditz whistled. "That is a mighty long way." "Has anybody ever made it?" Goku asked. The blue ogre smiled. "Just one. King Yamma but that was hundreds of years ago." Goku whistled this time. "If I'd had known it was this long I've had packed a lunch."

"Just remember not to fall off, because if you do there's no coming back. Well see ya." The little blue ogre said with a smile and hopped back in his car and drove off leaving Goku and Raditz to make their way along snake way. Raditz smiled. Ok little brother, let's get a move on!" Goku nodded, "Yeah!" With that both saiyans jumped into the air and blasted off at full speed.

A few hours passed and both fighters were beginning to get a little tired from all of the flying. Raditz of course could still keep going but Goku was beginning to slow. "Hey Kakarot how about we start running instead?" Goku smiled, "Yeah sounds good." Both saiyans dropped onto the path of snake way and began a fast passed run, of course this was mere child's play to them and they could run like that all day if they had to.

"S-So Raditz what are these two other saiyans like?" Raditz looked at his brother and back to snake way. "I'm not going to lie to you brother they are insanely strong. One of them, Nappa. He used to be a general in the saiyan arm under the king, before the planet blew up of course. He's very strong and could beat me with both hands behind his back."

Goku smiled but at the same time became serious. "That strong ha?" Raditz nodded. "But he's nothing compared… Compared to prince Vegeta." Goku looked at his brother waiting for him to carry on. "V-Vegeta is the strongest of us, he would have been king of our whole race if the planet was still around. A-And us were nothing but low class scum to him."

Goku got angry and disagreed. "No way. It doesn't matter what class you are, all that matters is how hard you train. Just you wait Raditz when we go back to earth we'll kick there sorry asses back to where they came from." Now Raditz was confused. "Wait we? I thought I was going to train with you for the hell of it, I didn't think I would be going back to earth to fight my old team mates." Goku smiled.

"Yeah of course, you risked your life to save me against piccolo back there. Now I recognise you as a brother, will you help be defend my friends and home brother?" Raditz smiled. "Well those two always treated me like shit and if this training makes us as strong as you say it will then I'm in. I would love to show Vegeta just how strong us low class can be." Goku smiled. "Alright that's the spirit! Let picks up the pace!" Goku and Raditz shifted gears and started running even faster, hoping to reach the end of snake way and begin their new training.

DBZ~

Quite a few months had passed since Goku had left for other world to train, Bulma and the gang had quickly gathered the dragon balls, which had now left her thinking more and more about how much she missed Goku. Of course she spent a lot of time with Ivy as the two had developed a strong friendship over the last few months. Ivy had moved to west city into an apartment, paid for by Capsule corp, Bulma had talked to her dad and got her a job working for the company, which Ivy very much appreciated and could not thank her enough for.

The two found themselves doing a lot together and found them chatting away like usual. Suddenly and somehow Gokus brother popped up into the convocation as Bulma asked what had happened that day.

"So what happened when Gokus brother kidnapped you?" Bulma asked. Ivy didn't really know how to put it. "Well at first I thought he was going to kill me, or worse. But all he did was ask about Goku." Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Really is that all?" Ivy nodded. "I thought he was evil at first, but he can't have been all that bad. It's not like he hurt me or anything. And once Goku and that green guy came, he just kind of forgot about me." Bulma nodded. "I still can't believe how much they look alike, I mean apart from the long hair and all. But you could really see it once he said he was Gokus brother." Bulma said taking a sip of her coffee.

Ivy nodded and then continued. "He can't have been that bad, I mean I saw the whole thing, he even tried to save Goku by taking a blast from the green guy for him." Ivy said trying to convince herself more than Bulma.

Bulma smiled. "Sounds to me like you've got a little crush on Gokus brother. And after he kidnapped you and everything." Ivy went bright red. "W-What, no I don't!" Bulma giggled to herself. "I wonder how Goku is doing up there?" She said out loud. Ivy nodded and looked up trying to imagine, the thought of Raditz popping into her head.

DBZ~

Goku and Raditz had both arrived at king Kais planet. It was very small but the gravity more than made up for it. As soon and Goku and Raditz landed they instantly felt the effects take a hold of their bodies. Goku fell down to his hands and knees finding too difficult to stand. Raditz however managed to stay on his feet but struggled to straighten his back. "W-What's up with this place, I feel so heavy." Goku said.

Raditz nodded. "It must be the gravity of the planet; it feels like that of our home." Suddenly they were both alerted to a presence and turned to see what it was. A small monkey stood staring at the two warriors; it looked them up and down and started to dance around. "H-Hey look that must be king Kai!" Goku said with excitement. Raditz frowned at his brother. "That's a monkey." He simply replied.

Goku started to follow it as it walked over across the grass. "Hey this must be part of the training." He said as he started to copy its movements. Raditz slapped himself in the face at just how ironic the sight really was. "I'm glad the others aren't here to see this." He thought to himself.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see who it was. "What are you doing?" The voice asked as he watched Goku dance around copying his pet monkey. Raditz looked the alien up and down. His skin was blue and he wore a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes. He had a black hat on with long antenna pointing up, he also worse a large all in one robe with two pointy shoulder pads with a kanji symbol on the front and back. he had long red sleeves that ran down to his wrists.

Both Goku and Raditz looked at him strangely. "Who are you?" Goku asked. He smiled. "Why I'm king Kai." He said with a smile. Goku and Raditzs eyes opened as they herd his name. Goku laughed. "Oh when did you get here?" He asked. The Kai smiled. "Well about 1000 years ago." Raditz crossed his arms as he found it hard to believe this was the famous king Kai.

Goku smiled. "Wow your pretty old then." King Kai smiled. "Better to be pretty old than ugly old, get it?" he said with a chuckle. Goku rubbed the back of his head not really getting it while Raditz just ignored it.

King Kai smiled. "Hey not to bad ha? I'm in the zone today. I can feel it, you can laugh you know." Goku just looked at him blankly. "Umm no thanks." Raditz didn't say anything and just walked up to the two of them, slowly as he struggled under the gravity. King Kai frowned. "Truth crowd eh? Ok so you want some more do ya, well let's see."

"My uncle is so large that when he sits around the house, he really sits around the house." Gokus and Raditzs faces were still blank and they didn't quite get what he was trying to do. Suddenly the Kai started to imitate a telephone ringing and then answered it. "Yes hello, you don't say. Oh my gosh." Suddenly King Kai burst into a silly sit of laughter. "Umm who are you talking to?" Goku asked.

Suddenly Raditz interrupted him. "Look old man, we have come here to train, not listen to your terrible jokes." King Kai started to get mad as he jumped up and down. "Train! You train, why you wouldn't know a good joke if it came up and bit you!" Suddenly Goku burst out laughing while holding his stomach. Raditz looked at him like he was crazy, but caught onto what he was doing.

"I get it now, hahaha man you're too much king Kai!" Goku said laughing. This seemed to be doing the trick as the Kai turned around with a smile. "Well on second thought I guess I could train you." The kai laughed. "Oh course! But first… you must pass the test." Goku clenched his fists in excitement while Raditz gave a grin.

King Kai looked at the two of them with a dark expression, "Make me laugh. And you're in." Gokus and Raditzs faces suddenly changed as their mouths opened. "Wha?" Goku asked not believing it. "Well you want me to train you, then you have to tell me a joke. But it has to be a funny one for it to count." Goku shot back in shock, "WHAT? I cant do that!" Raditz smiled. Goku suddenly became all tense as he started to think.

He started mumbling to himself and the Kai started laughing. "Now, now staying lose is the key remember, if you cant do it. Then get out of here!" Suddenly Goku turned to face him. "W-Why did the chicken cross the road? IT WAS TOO FAR TO FLY!" He suddenly shouted. Raditz seat dropped onto the ground at hearing his terrible joke. But the Kai was shocked. The Kai started to try to hold his laugh in. Goku clocked onto it and shouted it again; Quickly he hit him with another on. "What's the difference between a jeweller and a jailer? One sells watches and one watches cells!"

Raditz had gotten back up and waited for the Kais reaction, to his surprise he started to laugh, and then fell over and started laughing even harder. He quickly got back up after laughing hard and turned to Goku wiping a tear from his eye as he did. "Ok kid your in." He then turned to Raditz. "Now it's your turn."

Raditz smiled as he prepared his joke. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" King Kai nodded. "Why?" Raditz smiled. "Because it did, I'm just saiyan." King Kai suddenly froze at what he had just heard. Suddenly his cheeks became red and he burst out with laughter hitting the deck hard as he started slamming his fist on the ground. Even Goku gave a small chuckle, "Haha I get it, because you're a saiyan, but your saying." Raditz nodded. "Yes brother I think he got that."

King Kai got back up, he smiled. "Alright I'll take both of you, with my tutoring you'll be able to deliver the best punch line in the universe!" Raditz and Goku looked confused. "but king Kai we came to lean martial arts." Goku said. The Kai looked at them both funny for a second. "Ohh well why didn't you say so!" He took a fighting stance and smiled. "Now both of you come at me. And don't worry I'm stronger than I look."

Raditz smiled and took a fighting stance. "Finally." He said with a smirk. Goku also took a fighting stance. Suddenly he stopped. "Hey King Kai, what's with this planets gravity, I just can't get used to it."

King nodded. "I see, I bet you're from earth aren't you. Well it's a surprise that you can even stand at all." He looked over to Raditz, "What about you?" Raditz smiled, "I am a saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta, this is my brother Kakarot, he was raised on earth after he forgot his mission. Now my old comrades are coming to destroy his planet and he's asked me to help him out."

King Kai took a step back. "Wow that's not good, how long do you both plan on staying here then?" Goku explained their situation and what was happening. King Kai nodded, "Well then let's just see how long you have before the saiyans arrive on earth shall we?" King Kai said as he whipped his antenna forwards.

He started to concentrate until he got a lock onto the two saiyans heading for earth. "Alright, I've got them. Oh my, I'm afraid they don't come much stronger than these two." Raditz nodded, "You're telling me."

"At their current speed they should be arriving on earth in approximately 95 days." Goku was shocked. "Wow you can tell that, that's amazing!" Then he frowned. "So we've only got 95 days to prepare for them saiyans and that's not good." King kai smiled. "Don't worry, training with me none stop on this planet for 95 days, is probably worth 1000s years of training back on earth."

"There is one thing though, even if you both train, it doesn't mean you can win. Those saiyans are even stronger than me. So in order to beat them you will have to become stronger than me. But that doesn't scar you to bad does it?"

Goku and Raditz didn't reply. "Good, well I say we get started." King Kai said with a grin.

**Alright I'm going to end it there, hope you enjoyed it =]. Now in dbz goku on has 88 days to train with king kai, but in this he was a stronger than normal and had Raditz with him so they made it even faster. Also let me know if I should put the power levels below to give you an idea of how strong they are. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Hey guys thanks for all the reviews so far! =] Anyway chapter 11 is up please enjoy and leave a review loving the feedback =]**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DB or DBZ or any of its characters. But I do own my idea, my OC and this story please enjoy =]**

**A life without Chi Chi**

**Chapter 11: The saiyans arrive!**

Goku and Raditz had been training none stop on king kais planet for 90 days now. At first they both struggled to grown accustomed to the gravity, but with King kais help and chasing Bubbles around the small planet for hours on end. Their bodies had adapted to the increase in weight. Of course Raditz had adapted quicker than his brother, he had spent his first 8 years of life on Planet Vegeta and his muscles could still remember the intense gravity. Goku had soon followed as his body adapted to its increase in weight.

He found chasing Bubbles around harder than expected, but see his brother do it without much difficulty he quickly followed suit. Next King Kai had them chase a grasshopper around with a huge sledge hammer. This exercise was to help increase strength in the entire body as well as speed. Thanks to the gravity the exercise was extremely difficult and left both saiyans exhausted and out of gas.

King Kai had already lost count of how much he had to feed the two, but he didn't really mind that much. He was able to get to know both of his students a lot better, he discovered that they were both saiyan and that Raditz had once been a comrade of the two that were heading for the earth. But once they had told him the story king Kai understood the situation.

Goku had even asked king Kai what the saiyans were like, having found out he was one made him wonder what his people were like and how they lived. King Kai told him of the saiyan tuffle war, witch Raditz remembered because his father had told him about it. King Kai went on to tell him that the saiyans travelled the universe destroying planets and selling them to the highest bidder. Goku was not to impressed, but Raditz cut in and let him know what life was really like having lived there. He went on to say that not everybody were fighters, of course some were farmers, some doctors and some even lived a peaceful life with their families.

Of course though he told him that every saiyan loved to fight no matter what, he told his brother stories of their father and how he was one of the strongest fighters on the planet. Having been taken to many bars by his father only to have to watch the bar fights that happened after. Still he was proud and spoke highly of his father's strength as a warrior. Goku was amazed to hear that his father was so strong, but all the same he was a killer like the rest.

The two had continued to train and had passed the next test again, to King Kais surprise faster than expected. Now that the two had completely grown accustomed to the planets gravity King Kai thought it wise to give them weighted clothing and had them fight each other a lot. Taking complete advantage of their saiyan genetics allowing them to grown stronger after every injury. And of course being dead and healing almost right away only spread up the process.

Now King Kai was ready to teach them the kaioken technique. Of course they had no idea what it was or how to do it. King Kai had to explain it to Goku about 7 times before he fully understood it. First he showed them the technique, and then he used it on them. After they had seen how useful It could be they were even more Eger to learn it.

It took some getting used to the extreme stress that the kaioken put on the body at first, but in almost no time Goku had seemed to almost master the first level. Raditz was not happy at all, he had watched his brother's progress over and over and was amazed at just how fast he was becoming stronger. Of course Raditz himself had become almost ten times stronger than he was but Goku had surpassed him. Eventually Raditz also mastered the kaioken technique and was able to build it up to the second level just like his brother. But still he was not as strong as Goku was, he didn't know how his brother could have become stronger as they had both undergone the same level of training, they both had the same amount of weight and stress put upon their bodies.

The only thing left to blame it on had to be genetics, Raditz didn't know how as they had the same mother and father. But he did know that sometimes certain genetics could skip a generation but be passed onto the next. He didn't like it and thought of It as unfair. But he couldn't hate his brother for it, after all he had forgotten everything at such a young age and didn't even know who he was until Raditz had told him. As time passed Raditz eventually got over the fact and forced himself to train that much harder to keep up with his brother and try and surpass him.

King Kai was extremely impressed with both of their level of improvement; they had both surpassed him long ago and just continued to get stronger. At this rate he knew they would have no problem against the saiyans, now the only thing left to teach them was the spirit bomb technique. At first King Kai didn't know where or not to teach it to Raditz, but had soon forgotten the idea as he had proved himself over and over, the evil in his heart steadily disappearing the more he spent time with his brother.

The two talked about all sorts, Goku asked more about his father and mother, Raditz told him all he could remember, telling him that their mother was a higher rank than their father who was a low class. Even though his power level was stronger than most of the so called elite, he also explained how the class system worked, and how you were put into a class at birth. Kakarot was a little disappointed to learn that he was low class. But he didn't let him bother him much, if anything he was proud to be, just like Raditz had told him that his father was. Raditz said he had the opportunity to be promoted many times, but always refused always ranting that he was proud to be low class, saying it didn't matter what class you were.

When King Kai had told them both about the spirit bomb technique, both were surprised that such a technique even existed. King Kai also explained that one must be pure of heart to learn the spirit bomb, telling Raditz that he may not be able to just yet. Raditz didn't care to much, he told king Kai that he would rather train his kaioken technique to improve the amount of time he could maintain it. He told Goku he should learn it, as it could come in handy against Vegeta and Nappa. Goku did just that and mastered the technique, it took quite a bit of time but he had soon mastered it.

Raditz had managed to get his kaioken up to level 3 without feeling much strain on his body, he had focused everything on it, always trying to improve it and now his training had paid off as he had now surpassed his brother's strength. He had learnt to sense power levels after a few weeks of training with Goku and was now happy he had.

Now their training was over and the day of reckoning had come. King Kai had let Goku get into contact with master Roshi so that he could use the dragon balls to wish him and Raditz back. At first Roshi was shocked, but after Goku explained, and King Kai told him how to phrase the wish so that both of them could return, the old turtle hermit did as he was told.

Just as the wish had been granted and the dark clouds that covered the planets sky's had vanished, the two saiyan space pods came crashing through the atmosphere. Both pods fell from the sky like balls of fire, each one crash landing in East city.

The people began screaming once they noticed the fire balls heading right for them; mass panic quickly took over as people tried to take cover not knowing where the balls of fire would land. Both the space pods crashed through a few building before making impact with the ground. Smoke and debris floated in the air causing everybody nearby to cough.

The people around decided to check out what had just really happened, a few said it was meteorite, but once the smoke fully cleared it was clear that they were no meteorites. Both of the doors slowly opened to revile what was inside, two human looking men climbed out of the space pods, once was huge and bald while the other was small but had crazy hair.

Suddenly they both started to float and the tall bald once raised his hand, that was the last thing the people who were watching remember as the light that followed destroyed them all.

"Ahh that's better, I just hate it when people stare." Nappa said with a smile. Vegeta just shook his head. "Nappa you idiot, you could of destroyed one of the dragon balls with you energy attack." Nappa rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Oh yeah sorry Vegeta I'll be more careful."

Vegeta pressed his scouter and waited as it began to search for strong power levels. Nappa did the same and pretty soon they found one. "Ok I've got one its at 700, seems to be the strongest on this mud ball."

"Must be the one who took out Raditz, let's go and say hello." Vegeta said with a smile and the two saiyans blasted off.

DBZ~

Goku smiled as he watched Raditzs halo disappear and Raditz was surprised that Gokus did. "So the wish really worked." Raditz said. Goku nodded and gave a smile. King kai stepped forwards. "Alright boys I'm glad to tell you that you have far surpassed my expectations for both of you. As a reward I will give you some knew clothes.

King kai used his antenna and materialized clothes out of nowhere both appearing on Goku and Raditz. Goku was in the same clothes but with king kais symbol on the back. Raditz had a set of black and white saiyan armour with no shoulder or leg guards complete with king kais symbol on the back two. He also wore a pair of black gi pants and saiyan boots and gantlets. "

"There we are now you can fight with pride and show off your new power." Both saiyans nodded. "You'd better get going, oh and don't end up back here." King kai added. The two laughed and waved good bye as they blasted off at super speed heading back to the check in station.

**Ok going to end it there sorry about the wait guys well till next time =]**

**Power levels**

**Goku after training with king kai 15,000**

**Raditz after training with king kai 14,000**

**Yamcha – 1400**

**Piccolo – 1500**

**Krillin – 1200**

**Tien – 1450**

**Chiaotzu – 1100**

**Nappa 8000 max**

**Vegeta 18,000 max**


End file.
